Child of a maiden -- Havok ASCÏÏ
by TheJynxedPheonix
Summary: Havok ASCÏÏ is an elite group of demigods who were created by Hephestus, Chiron and Lupa to hunt Gaia's remaining forces after her defeat. Join Jynx as he and his closest allies track down the rogue demigods, spirits and allied monsters who sided with the Earth during the second giant war. (First fanfic. Smut and fluff will be here. First installment of my AU hoping series.)
1. Chapter 1: Reunion

A/n: I have no clue how to start this! This will most likely be an OC/Piper or an OC/Reyna (Probably Piper as she is my favourite) and feature multiple POV's. Also most of those fucking dumb ships by Señor Rick will not exist. Sorry Percabeth fans but fuck you and the stupid logic behind their relationship. Jasper will be a thing till one or the other fuck up in some way and CaLeo is even worse than Percabeth, yes Calypso deserves love and all but with Leo? If anyone would be with Leo it would be Hazel.

Any way, sorry if I angered you but I needed that out of system. Hope you enjoy and unto the darkness and all that old timey shit.

P.S I'm British and hope you all understand the references in my fic ;p

 _/linebreak/_

Chapter 1: Reunion

Time frame -- 1 week after the fall of Gaia

location -- Yellowstone Nature reserve.

Run.

One of the things Jynx and his sisters were well aquainted with.

A deafening bellow from an unknown source caused the Quadruplet of demigods to bolt from their would-be campsite in the forest as a fiery ball of bronze detonated the quad's campfire and reduced it to a small, smoking crater of scorched earth.

The owner of both the Scorching ball and the frightening roar emerged from the trees and lumbered towards the crater, believing that he had successfully killed the notorious and mysterious quadruplets.

Boy, was it wrong about that.

As the red skinned Laistrygonian laughed heartily at his acheivement, Jynxe stealthily crept behind it and plunged his ebony dagger through the creatures spinal cord causing a suprised giant to fall to the ground as a mere pile of golden dust. Jynx scattered its remains in the wind and picked up the Drachma that laid beneath the ashes and pocketed the golden coin, silently promising that he would offer it to his godly patron as soon as he could.

This made his patron smile at his kindness.

Walking carefully towards his siblings in their hiding spot, Jynx heard his youngest sister, who was still 17 but atleast eleven minutes younger than him ( If you ask the other two she is actually seven minutes younger), talking to an familiar yet also unfamiliar voice.

No. Voices. Multiple female voices emminated from the hollow felled tree that was his three sister's safe spot.

Curiosity overcame his sense of logic and couldn't help but remember the old phrase 'Curiosity killed the cat' as he silently stalked towards the voices.

Climbing a nearby oak tree, he watched as six teenage females talked to his sisters about something Jynx couldnt hear.

He studied the girls closer with intrigue in his dark red eyes.

They all wore the same silver parkas and silver combat pants with silver combat boots and carried silver bows and quivers on their backs.

Fucking hunters, Jynx thought.

He had met with these hunters a few times and dreaded meeting them again.

They hated all men, even more so than Feminists do. They would quite possibly kill Jynx on sight but if he could take one or more down without the others realizing, he could possibly stand a chance. But he had no intention of harming females unless they provoked him first.

Satisfied with his plan as it was the best the godspawn could muster, he dropped from the tree with the stealth and prowess of a Jaguar, his second favourite wild cat.

Creeping towards one of the lone hunters, he grabbed her around the neck and clamped his hand on her mouth. Whispering in her ear "Be quiet, I wont hurt you. I'm here to protect my three sisters."

With those words she seemed to relax in his grasp a little but she tensed when he

whispered "Don't speak a word or i'll be forced to knock you out. Understand."

She nodded, eager to be removed from the choke-hold she was being held in.

As soon as Jynx let go she untensed and bagan to restart her failed attempt to pitch the tents. True to her word, she kept her mouth shut.

Jynx crawled towards his sisters and studied the four young women to whom they were chatting with.

The obvious leader of the small group was the Leuitenant of the hunt who had a silver circlet in her hair, she had long, jet black hair that cascaded down her back in swirls of glossy darkness and held some sort of ice whistle clasped tightly in her left hand.

Jynx stealthily climbed up the closest tree and pulled his dagger from it's sheath on his left bicep. The wicked ebony and dark red weapon created a menacing aura around itself and the wielder. Just as he was going to pounce on the lead hunter, who he remembered as Thalia, A silver blade was pressed slowly against his lower spinal cord.

His assailant growled in his ear and whispered in a menacing but yet inquisitive tone, "Why are you here male? You dare to spy on my hunters!"

Mierde, thought Jynx. Realization hit him like a freight train. This was the goddess of the hunt. The aura from her power stated as much. The protector of young children and mothers. One of the maiden goddessess of Olympus. But that is not the reason Jynx was worrying about her next move. No. He was petrified to face the woman who had made his life near enough Hell. But yet, he was compelled to talk to her and give her a piece of his mind.

Calmly, he turned to face the angered huntress. Pulled down his camoflaged hood and spoke cheerfully ...

"Hello Mother... how are you on this fine winter day?"

 _/linebreak/_

A/N: How was that for a first chapter

Please give feedback and critisism.

(is that how you spell it?)

Thank any of you who read this.

Like or whatever. I really don't care if you do or don't but please be mindful that my spelling is a little... rough at times.

Any way see you lovely readers next chapter.

Peace out!


	2. Chapter 2-Introduction

A/N: So thank you for the reviews and likes. I will try to create a reader tailored experience.

Thank you so much and hope you enjoy this chapter.

Sorry for spelling *Lieutenant* wrong last chapter, it's just so confusing to spell.

Enjoy my work please?!

 _/linebreak/_

 _Chapter 2_ \-- Introduction

The look of anger upon his mothers face melted into one of pure shock.

In an act truly out of character for the male-hating goddess, she embraced him in a feirce hug and began to weep into his shoulder.

Jynx had no clue how to react to this uncharacteristic display of emotion from the usually calm and level-headed goddess. He had been preparing himself for a grilling or even a slap, not this.

The sounds of Artemis' sobs attracted the other hunters to the oaken perch of the two Greek beings.

Thalia, in her ever vigilant state, called up to the white foliage that was concealing them from veiw with worry seeping into her voice.

"Milady? Is every thing alright up there?"

I waited till the count of five and when my weeping mother did not answer, I took the liberty to answer for her. In a casual tone I spoke slowly

"Hey Thals, How you 'doin?"

Steeling her nerves, Thalia shouted up at the snow covered tree "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!?!?" Her blue eyes turned to a pale gold and the air around her became heavily laden with static."AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ARTEMIS?!"

Jynx almost became a human lightning rod if not for his goddess mother.

"Thalia! CEASE THIS IMMEDIATELY!" She had climbed down and scolded her leuitenant with tears still pouring down her face.

Thalia ceased her mini typhoon and began to stare at Jynx's hooded figure, wgo had climbed down after Artemis and had also re-adjusted his hood.

With an inquisitive tone in her still trembling voice, Thalia asked Artemis, "With all due respect Milady, But who the fuck is that and why are you crying so much?"

Artemis chose to remain silent and continued to stare at her boots as if they were the most interesting thing on the planet.

Jynx sighed beneth his grey hood. Why was she so ashamed of him. It wasn't his fault she had some brain kids with a decendant of Posiedon and Aphrodite.

(A/N: Yeah. I don't know how brain kids are made. These godly parent things are really confusing to me. Especially with Athena.)

Jynx took a step forward and this caused Thalia to draw her bow, notch an arrow and level the silver weapon at his chest.

"Don't you dare take another step, male scum." Growled the raven haired lieutenant.

Sighing loud enough for the other hunters to hear, he took another step forward.

Thalia norrowed her eyes at the mysterious and defiant male before her.

"I mean it. I will fire."

Jynx took a third step. A forth. A fifth and final stride brought him within three meters of the trembling daughter of Zeus. He kneeled down and clearly stated, "Do it."

Thalia released the arrow with a grunt and watched it fly towards the knelt figure.

Jynx's eyes snapped towards the silver shaft of the arrow. Pushing up from the floor, Jynx somersaulted over the projectile and while he was airborne he unholstered his compact bronze throwing knife and launched it towards Thalia.

Shock plastered over her usually calm features at the fact Jynx had dodged an arrow from three meters away. Surely he should be dead. But yet he wasn't.

Only hunters had those kind of reflexes.

But this was a male. No male was allowed into the hunt. Not since...

"Thalia?" Jynx called out. He had meant to hit the hunter in the shoulder, which would have caused minimal damage at best and would have left a scar at worst.

But that didn't happen.

His blade had lodged itself in her bowhandle. Right between her forefingers.

The other huntressess backed off in awe and fear while Thalia just stood there. Amazed at his accuracy (Heh!).

She fell to her knees after a few more intense seconds with deep, electric blue eyes staring into dark crimson eyes with flecks of moonlight silver and rose gold in the iris, Dark green ringed the pupil and diffused into the crimson.

Mesmerised by his eyes, Thalia shakily rose. As she reached out to remove the strangers hood, Thalia repeated her earlier question. "Who. Are. You?"

It was at this point Artemis decided to stir.

"Thalia, stop staring into my son's eyes and return to your duties"

 _/linebreak/_

A/N: HAHAHAHA. I'm evil.

Anyway, Thank all of you for reading and the support from the last chapter.Thank you and do whatever with this again.

P.M me with any suggestions or just leave a review. It's easier for all of us.

To answer one of the P.M questions i recieved, Yes there will be smut and fluff although I am legally obliged to give a warning in the chapter.

It will probably look like this--

 ** _\--M RATED CONTENT AHEAD--_**

Thank you readers again and please point out any mistakes in my fic.

See ya guys and gals later.

-TJ


	3. Chapter 3- Lost Angel

A/N-- Hope you saw my last chapter. My upload schedule may not be as fast as it is now due to work and college, anyway hope you enjoy this new chapter and as always leave reviews about any mistakes and suggestions.

I have recinded my notion about percabeth due to an idea I had.

The next chapter will be about Jynx's eldest but still younger sister, Angela.

Enjoy.

 _/linebreak/_

Chapter 3 -- Lost Angel

-Angela-

Dragged away from the confrontation of her two eldest friends. The Huntress and The Pheonix.

Angela attempted to scream through her gag to gain the attention of anyone but no avail.

She swiveled her body to lay eyes on her captor.

Her eyes widened in shock at the towering figure before her.

7ft tall with dark tanned skin. It carried an oversized compound bow. Before she saw his face Angela knew who this was.

Orion. First male to earn the trust of Artemis, only to betray her by...

Angela's train of thought was broken by his deep, gruff voice.

"We need to go somplace... safer for me. Somewhere like Canada. Prehaps I could have my fun before I have to release you."

At this clear reference, Angela's eyes widened as she doubled her escape efforts.

Every part of her said run, to save herself.

But her rational side said wait it out. Steal a weapon. Kill this vile hum...No not human, now he is another monster. Another small danger in a world full of them.

She decided to bide her time. Manipulate this rapist.

In a panic stricken mindset she would have never been able to lay a trail.

Fuck. Jynx would have to track her on their mental connection alone.

'Find me Jynx. And Good luck' she thought before her eyes fluttered shut.

-Jynx-

"Why"

"Why"

"Why"

"Why milady?"

Thalia was clearly in shock.

Artemis did not answer.

Jynx decided to remove his hood.

The six hunters gasped in awe at his rugged features.

Frozen in place, rooted like one of the oaks surrounding the group, he allowed the young women to study him. Even though he was self concious about his new scar. And what his sisters would say about it.

-Thalia-

The newly proclaimed son of Artemis removed his hood. All the hunters stared at the young man before them.

His short, choppy auburn hair highlighted with blonde streaks along his left side and a strange kind of braid, consisting of silver hair and unnatural red beads, falling down his rightside directly in front of his ear.

His crimson eyes accented with green, silver and rose gold bored a tunnel through to Thalia's soul.

His Tanned features laced with scars so it looked like a mosaic across half of his face. Aswell as all existing scars, he had a recent cut. Deep and bloody. Begining above his left eye and going all the way down to his chin. A jagged line that would have made most men look worse than before, but not him. It graced his being and created an almost menacing but also protective aura around him. Like you would feel safe around him.

His choice of weaponry was also similar to the hunters save two items.

He carried a crimson bow and no quiver, a unique ebony and red M1 bayonet in his shoulder sheath. He had the throwing knife that Thalia was well aquainted with at this point. She wrenched the bronze blade from her bow handle and handed it back to him. Aside from the usual greek weaponry he held another weapon across his back and another poking out of his freighter pack(A large rucsack). The hunters eyes widened in realization at the weaponry.

"Hey... Is that an AR15?" asked Pheobe.

Thalia swore she heard the young male say something in a foreign language.

The young man unhooked the strap from his shoulder and threw the weapon towards Pheobe.

He pulled out his other firearm from his pack.

Pheobe handled his rifle with extreme care.

"It's not loaded"

This made the group of hunters to look at him.

"What?" asked the youngest hunter.

"I said it's not loaded... But this one is."

Thalia stared at the new weapon in his hands.

"What is that" Asked Artemis.

"A gauss rifle prototype. I asked Hepheastus to make me a weapon." The young man replied as nochalantly as could be. "He made me the AR and gave me the Gauss rifle as a gift for accepting a proposal he offered me."

Thalia stared on in shock. "Im going to ask you one more time. Who are you?"

"Sorry. Im Jynx Diana Lupus. Champion of Hestia, Goddess of the Hearth and son of Artemis and Samuel Lupus. He was a legacy of Aphrodite and a secret son of Posiedon."

"I Have been protecting my sisters for 12 years now after the chopper our father was in was shot down and killed by the Taliban in a failed SEAL team raid in Afganistan."

"He trained me to use all sorts of weaponry incase he didn't make it home.

when he didn't we ran away. We ended up in Puerto Rico and ran around the Island for a few years. We met reyna and her sister there and the rest is unimportant history.

Now if you'll exscuse me, I'm going to check on my siblings."

With that Jynx left the hunters. They were all shocked at his explanation.

"THALIA!! ARTEMIS!!!" Jynx screamed out for the huntressess.

Both of them obliged and ran towards the cry for help.

Jynx and his sisters were facing off against two Atheopian Drakons.

He was poised for battle in front of his sisters hiding hole, bayonet fixed to his Gauss rifle. One of His sisters held his crimson bow atop a tree. The other was back-to-back with Jynx and grasped a pair of golden daggers.

Wait, didn't Jynx have three sisters.

Artemis paled at the sight as Thalia pulled out her spear. She taunted the nearest Drakon.

"Hey, You fat dragons!"

Drakons hated being called fat and also hated being mistaken for dragons.

With a earth shattering roar the Drakon closest to Thalia attempted to turn and lunge at her.

Jynx took this opening to fire his rifle into the Drakon's eye. Tearing through the creatures insides and shattering the rear scales killing it instantly.

The shot snapped Artemis out of her shocked trance. She lept onto the remaining Drakon, using her strength to pin it to the floor.

This allowed Jynxes sister to fire a few arrows deep into its eyes.

The other sister stabbed the other eye out with the same speed as Artemis.

Jynx threw down his discharged rifle and drew his throwing knife.

The Drakon spat acid all around itself and Narrowly missed Jynx.

Thalia watched on as Jynx replicated his maneuvre from earlier. Somersaulting over the acidic projectile and launched his knife towards the beasts throat.

Sailing down its throat and peircing the acid pouch in its mouth. This caused the acid to pour out of the sack, down the monsters digestive track and burning holes into the monster effectively killing it slowly.

"Hana" Jynx said with fear and anger present in his voice.

"Where. Is. Angela?"

"With Orion. Why?" Hana sounded reluctant to answer. Then Thalia saw why.

His Crimson eyes were now glowing bright red in anger.

"Thalia. Watch over these two."

And with that he plucked his knife from the gooey mess of a Drakon, Which somehow did not melt, and retreived his two firearms and bow.

He sprinted North out of the park.

-Jynx-

He was determined to reach his sister before she reached Orion's destination.

'Find me and good luck' he heard Angela's voice in his head.

"I swear upon the river Styx I will find you."

Thunder boomed in recognation of the promise and he forged onwards.

 _/linebreak/_

A/N: Another chapter down

my schedule will be erratic and as always leave reviews and hope you enjoyed.

-TJ


	4. Chapter 4 -- Karma

A/N- This chapter is set tree weeks after chapter 3.

Jynx will confront the asshole that is Orion and hopefully get his sister back. ;p

Thank all you readers and enjoy this slightly suggestive and brutal chapter.

I am also thinking of an Overwatch fic.

Tell me what you think of that idea.

Any questions just leave a review on this chapter.

See you soon.

 _/linebreak/_

 _Chapter 4-- Karma_

-Jynx-

He had tracked down his prey to a secluded Canadian island.

The once lushious grass was now a sickly pale green.

Jynx sensed that the island had no regular, mortal fauna on its surface.

Being a son of the huntress had its perks.

The sun chariot was nearing the end of it's flight path.

Artemis would be out soon in her chariot.

"Good, let her see what I'm going to do to this abomination." Jynx mumbled to himself.

Muffled cries begged for help from the islands only hut.

It was a large log cabin, nestled in the treeline on the northern coast.

Jynx nearly ran towards the clearly feminine cries. But something, someone stopped him. Someone who radiated warmth and hope.

His patron firmly held his shoulder with tears gracing her deep crimson eyes, reducing her miniscule amount of eyeliner to jet black lines creating a striped pattern across her full, rosy cheeks.

"Hestia. Would you kindly release me." Jynx stated in an iron voice, void of any emotion.

After a few silent, tense seconds she spoke a warning.

"J-just prepare yourself. Orion is attempting to... to force himself upo... Jynx wait!"

At that statement, Jynx shrugged off her grasp and stormed towards the cabin.

His instigating aura multiplied tenfold in the short walk to the cabin.

Angela was crying quietly as Orion laughed. Rage overtook his rational mind and Jynx booted the door from the hinges, reducing it to splinters.

Orion had a look of complete astonishment as he stared at Jynx.

Angela was still whimpering in a corner with a gag wedged in her mouth.

Thankfully Orion had no time to do anything other than gag her.

But this still enraged Jynx even more as she looked so vulnerable and scared, nothing like her usual bubbly personality.

"ORION! YOU WILL YEILD AND RELEASE THE DEMIGODDESS OR FACE THE WRATH OF HESTIA'S CHAMPION!"

Orion just scoffed at the mention of Hestia. "If you think I'm scared of that sorry excuse of an Olympian then you are terribly mistaken. As for releasing this fine specimen. No. Definately not. I will end _you_ and enjoy the remaining time with her."

Angela now had tears streaming down her tanned features.

"Mhgph mffhg"

Jynx drew his bayonet and a new karambit coloured silver and grey that he gained from killing Lycaon.

"Let's dance." Snarled Jynx and Orion returned the menacing glare as he drew his bow.

"So be it!"

Jynx took the first move. Dashing towards the towering man he slashing off one of his fingers. The limp appendage dropped to the floor with a satisfying squelch.

Dumbfounded at the loss of his finger, Orion stared daggers at Jynx and lowered his stance to mirror that of a heavyweight boxer.

This time Orion charged. Smashing a lone chair out of his path towards Angela.

The oak chair hit Angela, resulting in a groan of agony and pain from her.

Red mist descended and clogged Jynx's eyes.

With a snarl Jynx threw his knifes at Angela's captor and while the kidnapper was off-balance he rugby tackled him through the solid oaken wall.

Now in the pale moonlight Orion seemed scared and Jynx laughed at his discomfort.

"Bitch please. Your scared of the moon but not the eldest Olympian? YOUR PATHETIC!!!"

Angela had now scooted to the large, splintered hole in the wall to watch her tormentor be torn apart by a very pissed and overprotective older brother.

Jynx left Orion little time to recover because as soon as the giant of a man was upright Jynx tackled him yet again and began to pummel the semi-blind hunter's face.

Minute by minute the offenders face became bloodier and bloodier.

A comforting pair of hands prized him from his revenge beating and pulled him close to the attached torso, embracing him in a tight hug as he silently cried out his pain.

Looking up he saw Artemis' vibrant silver pools staring into his deep crimson eyes.

"Well. He got what he deserved."

Angela had been freed from her bonds by Artemis and was gazing at the now headless corpse of Orion, with a stormy face and tears in her sparkling gold eyes.

"Angel, c'mere."

She ran towards him and wrenched Jynx from Artemis' grasp, embracing him in a bone crushing hug.

Her façade faltering in the embrace with her brother.

The goddessess nearby this display of love were tearing up. Especially Hestia.

"You found me. You found me. Please just promise me. Promise you'll keep me safe. Promise you won't let them take me. Please. Promise me." Angela pleaded, clearly on the verge of a full on mental breakdown.

Shocked at her desperate tone Jynx stuttered an answer to his sister.

"A-Angela. I-I promise to you, no, I swear on my honour as a Champion of Olympus I will never allow another man to lay a finger on you and if he does, Hades help me I will staple his nuts to a stack of fucking burning paper in the fields of Punishment."

Artemis actually laughed at the threat as it confirmed their shared warped sense of humor and justice.

Another five minutes passed by until the duo parted from their embrace. Eyes red and puffy from crying.

"Jynx?" Artemis slowly spoke. "Hephestus requests you're and Angela's presence at his palace on Olympus."

"Yeah. Sure thing. Arty." Jynx smirked at his new nickname for his mother while slowly backing away from the goddess.

Hestia grabbed Jynx's and Angela's wrist and flashed to Olympus before Artemis went nuclear.

Jynx heard an enraged voice in his head.

'YOU LITTLE SHIT!!!!" This made Jynx laugh at her choice of language.

"I'LL FUCKING CASTRATE YOU!!!!"

When the world stopped spinning the trio were outside the blacksmith god's palace.

"Fuck, I'll never get used to that." Moaned Jynx while clutching his stomach.

"Me too" Groaned his sister.

"Well good luck you two." And with that Hestia flashed away again to some unknown posistion.

"Shall we?" Asked Jynx as he offered his Angel an arm.

"No choice. Let's go meet the nicest god I know of."

 _/linebreak/_

A/N:-:-: Another chapter down, many more to come.

I have decided on Piper for my Pheonix.

Sorry Reyna but you need to, ughh back The FUCK UP! XD

Anyway, if you're enjoying this bookmark and follow.

Peace out!

-Your favourite Duck


	5. Chapter 5 -- Heartstrings

A/N-- I am not going to be posting during Mon to Fri next week due to a needed break from life but I will be writing at times so I can publish the chapters over the weekend when I'm back.

I have decided to create this an PiperOCReyna

Anyway lets get right in to this.

Chapter 5 -- Heartstrings

/linebreak/

-Jynx-

Even though he had been inside the blacksmith's palace many times, it continued to amaze him.

Intricate designs were carved into the stonework along with beautiful images of just about anything. The level detail and care placed in each peice of artwork was immense.

Angela was studying an image of a Telkhine forging a dagger. Almost as soon as Jynx opened his mouth to talk Angela voiced her thoughts to him.

"That knife... It looks like Piper's one, doesn't it."

"Shit, I guess. I don't pay much attention to her blade." Jynx responded with a blush evident on his face.

Almost like she was mocking him, Angela giggled and tugged his arm away from the Southern towards the Eastern atrium.

"C'mere lover boy. Let's go meet Hephestus."

Jynx allowed his sister to drag him along and just focused on forcing his blush to fade.

/linebreak/

After an hour of searching the maze of carvings and inventions the duo managed to find the required meeting room.

Pushing the doors open to reveal a long, shimmering bronze table surrounded by comfortable looking plush chairs. All but two of which were taken by a familiar face.

"Yo Leo, Long time no see. How you doin'?" Jynx asked the dwarfish boy with a jovial tone.

"Jy.. Jynx???" Leo was wearing a shocked and angry expression.

"You... You're alive?" Leo was so shocked he had fallen out of his chair. "You got torn apart before me. That bomb should have killed you. I thought you were dead Jynx. I contemplated ending it. Piper cried for days on end AND YOU MADE HEDGE CRY!!!!!" Leo had tears rolling down his cheeks.

Jynx stared forward, deep in thought.

"Leo." Jynx finally answered. "You know how my last name is Pheonix right."

"Yeah? but what the fuck does that have to do with you surviving a DIRECT FUCKING HIT FROM A TANK SHELL?!?!?!?!"

"What characterises Pheonixes?" A part of Jynx enjoyed quizzing Leo like this.

"Rebirth from their ashes, but as I said how does that help us understa..." It was clear that he figured it out. Leo seemed to get happier at the fact of an immortal friend. But only a little bit. His eyes still held a sadness but it was not induced by Jynx's previous actions.

"Leo, what's wrong??? You look depressed and that is extremely unlike you." When Leo did not answer, Jynx pressed his question.

"Leo? Do you need to step out and talk about it?"

Leo nodded and walked out with Jynx hot on his heels (A/N get it? 'Cause his fire powers. Yeah. I'll shut up now).

Once the two were out of the room Leo spun around and slugged Jynx in his gut.

Something he couldn't do in front of the others.

"Jynx... *sigh* Where do I start."

Leo looked on the border between crying and hysteria. "Calypso... She kinda... Cheated on me with another good friend of mine."

Now it was Jynx's turn to be shocked. Sure Calypso had her quirks but surely she would never be unfaithful. Could she?"

Leo's look set his thoughts straight, It was one of pure pain and sadness.

Jynx steadied his now spinning mind. "Who? Who was it with?" Jynx asked Leo with a hint of malice in his voice, implying that whoever Calypso had cheated with was going to get a hefty beating.

"Please, just don't tell anyone. Especially Piper." Jynx put two and two together.

Leo's close friend-Don't tell Piper.

"He wouldn't dare."

Leo just nodded and sighed.

He forced a cheery smile and spoke through gritted teeth. "After you my liege."

He faked a bow and held the door open for the young man.

"Why thank you, Peasant."

Jynx laughed at his addition and turned high heel and ran to the remaining untaken seat all the while giving Jason a death glare.

Jynx sat inbetween Piper and a raven haired kid with deep, sea green eyes.

"Morning old chap. You must be Percy. Unless I am mistaken." Jynx grinned as he spoke with a fake, heavy British accent.

The son of Posiedon laughed and grinned back at his 'nephew'.

(Its complicated. Posiedon--uncle to Artemis--Percy = cousin -- Jynx = nephew)

Then the twice over savior of Olympus recoiled in shock at Jynx's unique eyes.

This caused Jynx to frown and ask "Did I scare you?".

"Hello? Jynx to Percy. You in there mate."

\--Percy--

The fabled slayer of Orion slunk into the chair next to Percy.

"Morning old chap. You must be Percy. Unless I am mistaken." The kid grinned as he spoke with a fake, heavy British accent.

(Like those stereotypes in films and games. You Yanks. What is it with you and always accenturating our accents?)

Percy grinned at the kid's goofiness. He thought that they would get along with each other.

Percy turned to greet his 'nephew?' but recoiled at his deep crimson eyes.

Apparently he was unclaimed but his aura was too powerful to be that. He seemed to be a combination of Olympians. His auburn hair with those blonde accents looked like a pairing of the twins of Leto. His eyes were a deep crimson with flame patterns inside the sharp grey pupils. Bordering the pupils was a thick green line that merged with his crimson creating this unnatural vibrant purple strip that seemed like a possible Posiedon lineage and the purple yet again reminded him of Diana-Artemis' Roman counterpart. Flakes of rose gold that are almost exclusive to children of Aphrodite.

"Hello? Jynx to Percy. You in there mate."

The rose gold accents standing out proudly when he displays emotion.

"Yeah sure." Percy replied "You just look like a patchwork of Gods and Goddesses."

Jynx spoke, with a twinkle in his eye "If only you knew."

\--Piper--

A few tense minutes passed and the room was silent until Leo actually fell asleep and smacked his forehead on the table. With a resounding CRACK he woke and started to moan.

"Fuuuuccckkk, OOOWWWWW."

Piper scolded Jynx while trying to prevent her own chuckles. "Stop laughing Jynx, It's...It's not funny."

Her kalidoscopic eyes met his and they both averted thier gazes.

A blush formed on Piper's cheeks and she swore there was one on Jynx's. She prayed that no-one noticed it. If Jason saw he would be furious.

Piper covered her face with her hands.

Seconds later Hephestus hobbled into the room with two other figures. The god took his seat at the head of

the table and his two companions flanked him.

"Thank you all for agreeing to this meeting, I have some important issues to discuss with you all." Hephestus announced in his gravely voice.

Leo piped up at this. "With all due respect father, we can't really ignore the gods if they summon us so..."

Leo then shut up and sat back down.

Hephestus looked at the assembled demigods with a puzzled expression.

He sighed and continued with his planned speech. "Anyway, you have been gathered before Me, Chiron and his roman counterpart, Lupa to be given an option. One that, if accepted, will benefit Olympus and your kind greatly."

"And what might that be?" Percy asked with intrigue in his eyes.

"Well. Chiron, would you explain the proposal to these young 'uns." Hephestus asked the greek centaur.

With a smile, the son of Kronos explained the Olympian's proposal.

"Children, The gods have learned of Gaia's remaining forces and have tasked us three to create a taskforce to help thin out the remaining pleadged forces and after a long discussion, myself and Lupa have decided on offering you, some of the greatest demigods to ever live, a chance at finishing off what the seven started." Once the ancient tutor was finished with his explanation the whole table started talking.

"When will I get a break?"

"LEO WAKE UP!!"

"Hazel. Will you join 'cause I will if you will?"

"Jason stop being so self-centred and actually do something other than Calypso!!"

At the last statement the whole room fell silent.

The demigods brought their gazes towards the culprit, who squirmed in his chair.

His thoughts were obvious.

Shit.

\--Percy--

Piper stared at Jason. The betrayal clear as day in her eyes.

Lupa snarled at her former pupil and Chiron just sighed and trotted out of the door, not wanting to watch his students fight each other.

Percy just gawked at his friends infidelity.

Percy glanced at Jynx and saw something that scared the living shit out of him.

The scar that ran down jynx's face was glowing. Literally glowing a magma orange, like a volcano thats about to erupt.

Then Piper broke down in tears. This seemed to break Jynx's self control in half.

Slamming his chair backwards, Jynx grasped Jason by the neck and yanked him across the table (Not in that way you dirty minded folk).

Percy made to stand up but the murderous look in the older demigod's eyes made anyone who looked practicaly shit themselves in fear. Apart from Reyna. She apeared to be unaffected by his pissed off look yet she did nothing to stop him. Then again, Jason did break her heart aswell.

Jynx dragged Jason out of the room and past Chiron who sighed and re-entred the room. He dragged the struggling demigod down the hall.

Percy decided to follow them, mainly to prevent a murder.

Jynx had stopped in front of the grand bronze doors to Hephestus' workshop and pointed out one of the carvings in the Celestial bronze.

"Look at it." Jynx's tone was void of anything but anger. Jason still ignored him.

Before Either could do anything Percy made himself known.

"Look at it. Jason. For your own safety I suggest you do as he says." Percy said, a hint of malice behind his voice.

"GET OFF ME YOU PEICE OF HUNTER SHIT!!" Screamed Jason.

Then Jynx did something. Maybe a bit violent but still Jason deserved it.

He slammed Jason's head against the door. Hard. Like seriously, if Jason was not a demigod his head would have caved in. (Gruesome but shows how much strength whent into that. YEET!! Sorry.)

Jason groaned and slumped over clearly needing Apollo's healing.

Jynx simply said "You fucked up man."

then he left back to the meeting room.

Percy was about to call out for Olympus' favourite sun god when a brilliant white flash caused him to avert his eyes.

When the light had subsided he looked back at the figure before him.

"L..Lady Artemis, why are you in Hephestus' palace?" Asked Percy.

She deliberately ignored his question and asked her own.

"Jynx did this didn't he."

Percy just nodded.

"Not a word to anyone who would tell Zeus." Artemis told Percy slowly but in a threataning tone.

"If anyone asks he ran off into the woodland outside New York."

"Yeah ok... Wait. That's where the hunt is camped for now, he would have been shot if he came near the woods."

"That's the point. Oh and tell my son to control his rage from now on. I don't want a repeat of this."

"Ok will do... Hang on...Did you say...Son?"

"Yes Perseus, I have a son. I also have three daughters. All directly linked by blood to Jynx. If he wishes to reveal to the world he is my son he will. Although do not push the matter and do not tell another soul until then unless you want a punishment worse than eternal damnation of course."

With a bright warning flash, Percy looked away as Artemis flashed away with Jason.

Percy always felt fuzzy around the goddess but ever since Annabeth's murder he bottled up most feelings of attraction towards the maiden or anyone else for that matter.

Percy sighed andcjogged back to the meeting room.

When he arrived Piper was still crying but was also hugging Jynx. He clearly didn't mind the attention from her though.

Percy walked up to Jynx and whispered the warning from his mother and then sat down.

Hephestus facepalmed and continued his speech.

"So I assume all of you, minus Jason, will join this little group of ours?"

Most of the room grumbled some sort of answer that was along the lines of, yeah' sure thing. Exept the ever mysterious Jynx.

"Hephestus, I'll accept your offer on one condition." Stated Jynx.

"Ok then. Please tell me more about your single condition."

"I need you to forge some items for future use by our little group."

"Is that it? I can do that. What do you need me to create?"

A smirk appeared on the young man's face.

"Well that's simple. Leo, you remember those plans I gave you to put in your toolbelt. Can you pass them to your father for me?"

After 20 or so minutes of the blacksmith god studying a few of the plans he grunted to Jynx.

"Damn good designs here. I'll start in an hour."

"What is this task force called?" Asked Reyna.

Lupa answered her question with another question. " What would you name it young one? The Olympians gave zero fucks about the name and just told us to come up with one."

"How about Leo's bitches?" (You can guess who said that.)

A resounding "NO" came from the demigods followed by laughter.

Piper spoke up after the little giggle fest.

"Well we will be causing mass panic in the enemy forces being the powerful group we are, so how about havok?"

"Yeah better than Leo's idea." Said one of the new kids, Hana.

"Lupa, we will be classed as an elite force right?" Asked Jynx

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Well my father was part of a SEAL team. It's official name was Alpha Sierra Charlie 2 and I guess that the name kinda fits for this task force. Although I could never pronounce it and when his coffin came back the team' only survivour had stamped the unit's nickname on all the casket lids."

"Just get to the point, cub."

"Everyone apart from the government prefered the nickname. ASCÏÏ. The letters represent their respective military counterpart and the two ïï stands for the 2."

"Sounds good to me." said Nico not really paying attention as he was too busy talking to Will who was accepted due to his medical knowledge was better than most demigods.

"So it's settled then. Havok ASCÏÏ you may retire to your respective camps. We will meet again on the Winter solstace in a fortnight and just do whatever you do until then. Jynx. Keep Leo away from possible ways to... you know."

"Yeah. I promise to look out from him."

The three Immortals walked out of the room and the demigods all sighed in relief.

"C'mon. Why not Leo's Bitches? It fits 'coz ypu know, I'm now your pimp." Leo joked.

This earned him a slap from Nico. Not too hard but enough to stop Leo.

"Just shut up Leo. We're trying to talk about that shit we got drafted into."

"Yeah, sure thing. Sorry bit... I mean friends." Leo smirked and then scrambled out of Nico's range.

"Piper! I think you can let Jynx go now! The poor guy is turning red!" Leo shouted loud enough to draw everyone's attention towards the pair.

Reyna stared at Jynx for a few seconds then stood up and walked over to him.

When she reached him Reyna slapped him across the cheek then hugged him.

Everyone apart from a very happy looking Hazel was confused at the uncharacteristic display before them.

"J..Jynx you're an asshole. I thought it was you.. but everything about you has changed. Those new scars. Your attire. Your eyes. Tell me why are they red? They were silver last time I saw you. Where did you go? Why did you leave camp? Why did you leave me? You promised to never leave me!"

Reyna then broke down in tears in his arms.

Hazel must have been high or somthing because she squealed like a piglet at feeding time and hugged Frank who was suprisingly a munchkin cat tightly. Like really tight. His face turned redder than Jynx's eyes.

Percy laughed at Frank's attempts to return to human but his mind was racing. Was this the guy who had supposedly had a relationship with the former Praetor.

This emotional wreck that was Reyna was nothing like her usual self.

Percy decided to ask them a question.

"Sooo... Reyna how do you know this guy?"

 _/l_ _inebreak/_

A/N-- Sorry this is late. my schedule has been erratic and chock full of random crap.

See you lovely supporters next chapter.

\- A busy person

XD


	6. Chapter 6--Finding G-man

A/N- I'll try to get chapters out when I can so yeah.

I find it easier to write in first person for some reason. So I am going to experiment and make this chapter 1st person. I will try my best with American terminology

Leave a review if anything you want to say is important enough to say.

Hope you enjoy. Just fluff quite a bit of fluff but no smut ahead (yet).

Legally I have to inform you that I do not own the Percy Jackson franchise and only own Jynx and the plot. All rights remain to pickle Rick and hope you enjoy.

 _/linebreak/_

Chapter 6-- Finding G-man

\--Jynx--

Percy's question seemed to be self explanitory considering she was hugging me while crying.

"Percy mate just... hold on a minute. I'll answer any questions when my little Chica here calms down."

"Chica? Wait that means cutie in Spanish."Leo looked puzzled "So Reyna's nickname is not only ironic but fits her nationality. What the fuck Jynx?"

Piper shut Leo up by escorting him outside, slapping him, then returning to her seat.

Hazel squealed louder at hearing her nickname. Poor Frank, I thought.

I looked back at my RaRa. She had finally stopped crying.

I prized her hands from me and sat down.

She hesitated to sit down so I grabbed her around her waist and sat her down on my lap. I swear I saw a smile before she looked away and got comfortable on my lap. I pecked her neck which got another squeal from Hazel

Frank was practically knocked out by Hazel's death grip on him. I had to help the poor shapeshifter.

"Hazel. Please release Frank. I'm afraid for his safety. You know with you crushing him and everything. Save that stuff for the bedroom."

Hazel dropped cat Frank and laughed nervously.

I'm pretty sure the cat muttered something along the lines of fuck you.

"So. I did promise you lot an explanation. But fuck, where do I begin?"

"At the begining dingus!" Shouted Will, Nico's boyfriend.

Reyna just turned and looked at me intensely.

"Well, I'm fucked either way I tell you my mother might get pissed. I don't talk, RaRa won't let me near her. Fuck it. So I'll start with an introduction." I took a deep breath.

"Hello all of you. I'm Jynx Pheonix, one of four demigod children of Artemis. 4th generation descendant of Aphrodite and grandson to Posiedon aswell as Champion of Hestia. Bane of Prometheus, Orion and thrice slayer of the Hydra and." I took another deep breath.

"Master of the Nemian lion and I possess the power of rebirth but my life is tied to...something I keep safe addmitedly off my person. I am also the significant other to our favourite Praetor."

At the last point I nuzzled into Reyna's neck while she was distracted staring at the far wall.

Giggling, Reyna pushed me away. "Fuck you J. All I did was meet the seven plus two and help stop a war between the two camps."

"Well that's important aswell. You helped stop a massacre. Your success helped me to see you again."

Hazel was on the floor laughing and crying at our 'relationship'.

Frank's mouth was unhinged like a python, guess he can't believe Reyna to be the 'Loving' kind of demigod.

Piper looked Incredibly sad but still wanted to see my 'Kitty'.

Percy straight-up fist bumped me in respect accompanied by a wink.

Leo laughed half-hearted and sat back down with a sigh, obviously jealous of me and Reyna.

Will had fainted and Nico just looked like... Well, Nico, void of most emotion.

"Still after all that I miss my goat boy. Where is that stupid Satyr any way?" I asked Percy.

"Who, Grover? I think he inherrited the title of god of the wild after Pan faded and member of the council of cloven elders after Sileneus turned into a fern or something during the Titan war."

"Good on him then. Never really liked Sileneus. I need to go see him anyway, gotta return something. Who wants to go find Grover with me? I have enough authority to create a quest if needed." I said nonchalantly. "We can meet Nemea."

That last statement pushed Hazel and Piper over into joining my little group.

"Well Percy, you wanna find Grover. I know you want to. Don't lie."

"Sure. Lets go find the red baron."

Everyone else looked puzzled while me and Percy just laughed.

 _/linebreak/_

After many days of asking Satyrs, we pinpointed Grover's whereabouts which happened to be New Mexico. Where, according to Percy Grover drunk some coffee and apparently summoned a huge boar. He had forgotten its actual name but Percy just called it Big Bristly Piggy and told us to watch out for it.

Sure enough, when we got on the train to get to Cloudcroft a large truck sized boar ran alongside the train, interrupting me and Reyna while we were...making up for lost time. Yeah that's it. When we broke apart for air the monstrous boar roared. It kinda made Reyna fall out of my lap, causing me to laugh and get a dirty look from the other passengers. (No. They weren't shagging on a public train you dirty minded sheep, they were passionately french kissing ;p)

When Cloudcroft came into view I was astounded by the sheer beauty of the quaint little town.

Red brick houses lined the snow blanketed roads. Several small, tacky shops were nestled inbetween the houses and the single train station we arrived at.

It was about 8 at night so not many people would be around this late so finding G-man would be easier.

I had decided on wearing less threataning clothes than normal.

I had a plain black shirt on under a brown leather trenchcoat with my usual pitch black combat pants. The only weapon I was carrying was my collapsible assasin sword, forged out of Athenian silver with a whole rough enchanted amethyst for a pommel hidden up my right sleeve.(Think of Corvo's sword from Dishonoured.)

Reyna was dressed in a plain purple shirt under a white parka with skinny jeans that hugged her form perfectly. She had a backpack which held spare food, mortal and immortal money and her and Hazel's cavalry swords.

"No matter what, you're still stunning." I mumbled to myself.

I guess Reyna heard it as she blushed and looked away.

"Grover should be near the Carl.sa..Carlsabad caverns entrance according to that Fau.. I mean Satyr, in Texas."

"Well. No time like the present. Let's go." Piped Hazel from behind us.

"Andele andele." Joked Piper.

"By the way Jynx when will we meet this Nemea of yours?" asked Percy.

"Well she likes to hang around with Cerebu..Cerubus.. BIG Scary underworld Rottweiler thing. If I'm honest I forgot his name. But my Nemea should be here in a few hours. That gives us enough time to catch up with Grover and then get some food." I responded.

"I'm not too hungry yet." Said Piper.

"Yeah, me neither." Agreed Hazel

"I'm actually quite hungry and I think Jynx knows exactly what I want to eat." Reyna giggled with a sultry smile.

While laughing, I picked her up and whispered in her ear loud enough that Hazel could hear. "I'm hungry too. How 'bout I take the first taste."

This made Hazel blush insanely, which was my plan.

"Hazel, what did he say?" Asked Piper.

Before she could answer I spun round and said with a grin and a wink. "Why, I simply offered to take the first bite. Percy, You know exactly what that means. Don'tcha you dirty bastard."

I sprinted off with a leaving a hysterical Reyna dying from laughter, a blushing Hazel and a confused Piper with a laughing but still pissed Percy hot on my heels.

I ran past the houses towards a coffee shop that Satyr's believe is sacred due to the coffee incident.

As soon as I got to the door, a scrawny kid with a goatee, crutches and a rasta cap stepped out into the snow covered street. I patiently waited for him to turn around when he started sniffing the air.

Only a mythical creature sniffs the air around someone who is holding the door for them.

"A lot of kids around today. Strange" said the creature in disguise.

"Ummm? Exscuse me señor, but could you move a bit? I kinda have a pissed off friend chasing me." I asked while panting.

He turned around to face me and whent wide eyed. I kinda just sorta hugged him a little bit.

"You've grown G-man. Sorry for no irising first but... well I brought some friends." I said to my old friend, who was smiling.

Grover bleated happily when I returned his favourite cudgel to him.

'Thankyouthankyouthankyou Juniper will be soooo happy I have it again, afterall it was from her tree."

It was at this point that Percy ran around the corner of the coffee store and tackled me. Slamming me to the floor as he caught his breath.

"Jynx..you..you're a...dead man. Fuck... My chest hurts."

Reyna, Piper and Hazel rounded the corner laughing at Percy who was face first in the snow trying to cool down.

I stood up, albeit shakily and walked over to stand behind Reyna.

"Hey Grover. You remember RaRa here."

"Enough to know that she didn't like that name when Leo had called her it. Why do you ask?"

"This is why." I said with a mischevious smile. I pulled Reyna in for a hug. I noticed Hazel giggling while Grover gawked and Piper looking sad. No. Not sadness... Was she angry at Reyna? I pushed the thoughts aside.

She pulled my face down to hers so she was eye-level with me our noses were practically touching. We stayed like that for a few seconds before I pulled the former Praetor in for a kiss. Her lips brushed upon mine. They were soft and warm. She tasted like cinnamon and chocolate for some reason. Probably the lipstick she rarely wore.

After a few minutes I pulled away for air and looked at a bewildered Grover next to a blushing Percy. And what was that Percy was covering? Fuck. I decided to confront him later at the hotel.

"Well that was fucking hot." Stated Grover bluntly.

I heard Percy mumble something.

Percy what the fuck dude. "Percy, could I have a word? Alone?"

"Sure."

"Reyna take the others to the Hotel. Nemea should turn up soon. She will know Grover so let him talk to her." I told her.

 _/linebreak/_

\--Jynx--

"Percy what the fuck was that?"

We were now walking the longer route to the hotel.

"Well... Reyna... You... Her... Fuck man. I don't know. It was just so..."

"Percy. Spit it out." A hint of humour in my voice.

"She just looks so happy with you. As for my... Problem, I was thinking about what you said earlier and the realisation hit me." Percy started to blush again.

"Just think about that in your own place. Ok. This conversation never happened."

With that I sped up, eager to hold my promise to Reyna.

 _/linebreak/_ A/N--Skip next chapter as it will hold lemons and stuff. Not really plot building stuff. Although it allows for jokes later on.

Enjoy you dirty minded sheep.

-A guy who is extremely bored


	7. Chapter 6 and a half--Lemons

/A/N/

 _ **M RATED CONTENT**_ ••••••••••Skip if easily offended or underaged.

Just incase you can't tell from the title.

 _/•linebreak•/_

 _Chapter 6.5_ \-- I think I just got laid.

I walked into my hotel room I shared with my Chica. I heard the shower running and decided to just leave her to it.

I pulled my trenchcoat off and laid it over the back of a chair.

I turned around to remove my boots when I was grabbed by a towel-clad Reyna.

Giggling, she pulled me into a deep kiss.

Our lips locked and she poked my lips with her tongue, asking for entry. I happily obliged. Our tongues battled for dominance and me, being the gentleman I am let her win. As she explored my mouth, I lifted her while keeping our lips locked together. I walked towards the bed and fell backwards on it, leaving my girlfriend on top of me. We both pulled away for air and I hungrily attacked her neck with a series of trailing kisses down to her towel. I left multiple hickies down her left side. A knock at the door made Reyna essentially shit herself as she fell of the bed. It was hilarious.

I stood and walked to the door. I opened it, clearly annoyed.

Hazel stood at the door looking very nervous.

"Well Hazel, what do you need?"

"Ummm... Sorry. Nemea has arrived and Grover asked you to talk to her."

"Fuck. Tell Grover if she gets rowdy just to mention freeze dried ice cream. That would stop her." I said.

"What are you guys doing, I heard moans and thought one of you two were in pain?"

"Hazel. You're old enough to understand what any moans are from a hotel room now please leave me and Reyna in peace."

Hazel blushed insanely and practicaly ran off.

I sighed and shut the door. Making sure to lock it with the bolt as well as the key.

"Now my dear, Where were we?" I joked.

"I explicitly remember you saying you would 'like the first taste'." Reyna was on her back without her towel.

She spread her legs giving me an eyeful her core.

"Mmmh, I _would_ like the first taste. You are correct. Although..."

"What do you want?"Asked the beauty on the bed.

"You. Don't be silent." I said "I want you to enjoy this."

I pulled off my shirt and boots before kneeling before the foot of the bed.

Gods, why was she so perfect.

I bent down to give her an experimental lick.

Reyna shut her eyes and moaned.

"Mmmmm. Ffffuuuck. Yeah just like that."

"When was the last time you released?"

"With the war going on I had no time. So about a month or so."

Shaking my head at her answer I set to work.

I teased her clit for about five minutes until I felt her release coming "Fuck... Yeah... Don't stop..." I hastily removed myself from between her legs and was pulled onto the bed by her.

She looked pissed.

"What part of don't stop don't you understand."

I shrugged and defused the situation with a deep kiss.

We locked our lips together once more. If she tasted herself on me she didn't care.

I guess love can do that to you.

Reyna pulled away from my lips and whispered in my ear.

"Now if you don't let me cum I will not allow this anymore."

"Awww. You're adorable when you try to be threatening. And don't lie. You love this as much as I do."

With her threat clearly a bluff, I picked her up and lay myself below her. Slowly she pulled of the rest of my clothes which, in turn released my fully hardened member. Reyna giggled as she stroked it.

"Oooh, 8 and a half. Last time it was only 7. I still loved it though. This big, hard cock sliding in and out of me just felt soooo goooood. You felt perfect for me and I think you will still fit."

"Stol wasting time Reyna. Lets just do this so the others can't complain we took to long." As we had a limited window to complete our acts before we were to eat then leave for Olympus.

I thrust forward and somehow managed to hit my mark.

I was buried about three or so inches inside Reyna and it felt so good. Almost natural.

She could only moan as I rocked back and forth pushing myself deeper inside her. Soon I was hilt deep in her tight pussy and I began thrusting faster into my girlfriend. She was screaming in ectasy at the large member pumping in and out of her innermost sanctum.

Soon she was spasming on my cock as she came. A flood of her juices poured over my crotch and I began to thrust harder and deeper into her. Her walls rippled erotically across my throbbing member. She clenched up again, effectively strangling my cock as she came again.

Reyna slid off of me and onto all fours.

"How about we do something a little different. I want you to fuck my little virgin asshole. As hard as you want. I need your huge cock in my ass."

She was obviously still delirious from her climax so I just rolled with it. (More like pounded)

I slid myself into her tight ass and immediately set a blistering pace.

About 10 minutes of hard pounding later and I had to stop before I climaxed inside RaRa I pulled out and started jacking hard and fast until I had emptied my load on her face. She just wimpered and blacked out from the pleasure and I laughed before laying the sheet over her sleeping form. I wanted a shower but another knock at the door came, it was followed by Percy's worried voice.

"Jynx, Reyna? Are you guys alright? There was a lot of screaming and moaning. Grover and Hazel won't tell me and Piper what's going on for some reason."

"Percy just fuck off. Alright. We're fine."

With that I walked into the shower and proceeded to wash myself.

I was about to leave when a pair of arms draped themselves across my shoulders.

I turned to face my companion and was greeted with a sleepy kiss.

"You enjoy yourself then RaRa?" I asked.

Reyna just nodded and kissed me again before she pushed me out of the shower and shut the door.

"Fuck you Reyna, you didn't even leave me a towel." I chuckled.

The door opened and a towel smacked me in the face followed by a giggle. Then she shut it again.

"What am I going to do with you?"

 _/linebreak/_

Did you enjoy?

Dirty minded sheep.

See you next chapter

-Now Im horny.

JK


	8. Chapter 7-- Bad shit happens

A/N-- No news so just enjoy.

 _/linebreak/_

Chapter 7 -- Bad shit happens on the Solstice. Again.

\--Reyna--

I wasn't harsh or anything I just kicked Jynx out because i was still a bit sore from our little ... Escapade.

I heard him mutter something on the door but just waved it of as classic grumbling.

Once I was clean I walked out and stole Jynx's towel. He glared at me and I just stuck my tongue out.

"Mine now." I giggled.

He sighed but had a grin on his face.

"What am I going to do with you?"

"You love me really." I said as I pulled him down for a kiss.

"We really sh...ould get changed. The others might be a l...little bit worried. I know Percy was." He mumbled into the kiss.

"Killjoy." I moaned.

He broke apart and started getting re-dressed.

He turned to me with a grin. His scars were on display to me.

I ran my hand down a new scar. It was one of his old scars that must have been enlarged as instead of over his eyebrow it now ran down the length of his face. So many scars. He had refused to tell me how he got the largest scar. Although I longed to know, I respected his wishes and dropped the subject.

Why was he so cute.

I have no clue but I guess it is the legacy of Venus/Aphrodite blood in his veins.

Sure as hell didn't act like he cared about his appearance.

That's one of the things I loved about him.

I grabbed his shirt and put it on over mine.

"This is mine now."

"C'mon Rey. Give it back." My other spare is outside with Hazel. I don't feel like going shirtless around a snowing city."

"To bad" I laughed at his misfortune.

"Fuck you" He said as I was brought in for a kiss.

Gods he was amazing.

 _/linebreak/_

\--Jynx--

I walked out with RaRa on my arm. The receptionist gave me a dirty look until I explained that she stole my shirt just to be cute.

The receptionist laughed as we checked out.

"Hazel. Pass my bag!" I shouted.

The young girl turned to give me my bag but practicaly fainted upon lokking at my chest.

Reyna laughed.

"Really Hazel. Stop checking out my man... That goes for you too Piper."

I sighed and pulled the T-shirt from the bag.

Much to Hazel's protests I slipped it on then took my drakon leather trenchcoat from Reyna and slipped that on.

"Mind telling us why it took you 47 minutes to have a shower?" Asked Piper.

"Pipes. What do you think happens when two people who love each other very much go into a hotel room, which is then followed by moans and screams?" I asked the demigod with a huge grin on my face.

"Wait... You... And... Reyna?" Percy fell over.

Grover high-fived me then asked for details.

"Grover! You fucking dirty goat!"

Hazel went redder that my eyes.

Piper fell over next to Percy. Both looked extremely flustered.

"I think we should head back to Olympus then grab some foos before the meeting starts. Sound good?" Reyna said, taking charge as usual.

Suddenly a black SUV rolled up next to us. Nemea turned around and fucked off.

I tried to re-assure the others.

"Well, that means it's either a god or a Titan, neither of which I want to meet right now."

"Oh. It's only one or the other." Piper and Percy looked dissapointed.

"50:50." I responded. "Both Deities could easily kill us so it would be relatively painless. For you guys."

"wait. Jynx why would you be tortured?" Asked Percy.

"Both of us actually. We both fought the Titans and we both refused godhood."

"Fuck. Really. Hades, just remember I helped you. I don't want to be tortured for eternity."

The ground rumbled in some form of recognisation.

"Now let's go meet our friendly neighborhood ancient one." I joked. When Piper pushed me into the snow bank next to the road.

"What. I was only trying to lighten the mood."

Grover just looked pale.

"Let me guess. What ever it is it's pissed."

He just nodded.

The figure stepped out from the vehicle.

Bright blonde hair, bright blue eyes. Horrible fashion sense.

"Hello lord Apollo."

"Look here kids Some bad shit happened at the solstice. Again. Three gods did not show to the meeting. They are hidden from the council. We need your new club to track them down."

"Can you take us to Olympus to get our gear." Asked Reyna.

"Well of course, pretty lady."

"Hey Apollo. Back off. She's taken."

"By who? Percy?" Taunted Apollo.

"No. Me." I said while bringing Reyna in for a kiss.

"Huh. I always thought you were gay."

"Why? Because I gave Nico a hug once as he was crying, trying to get over his sister's re-birth. Why? Because you have never seen me with a girl. What about Reyna? I have been openly dating her for three years now. We have openly kissed. Outside. Mid-day. How have you not seen that."

"I was probably chasing some mortal."

"Fair enough. Let's go then."

"Pile in then." Said Apollo. He looked like he had shit himself, that's how scary I get when angry. I make gods shit themselves.

I hope he didn't really. We have to go to Olympus with him yet. That shouldn't take to long.

 _/linebreak/_

A/N-- Onwards my peasant subjects.

\-- A happy guy


	9. Chapter 8 - gearing up and fucking about

A/N-- SUCK A COCK YOU WHO... Oh shit. Wrong people. Sorry.

Let's roll the chapter and forget about my outburst--(My friend likes calling me a whore so I am completely justified in using the insult in retaliation.)

/linebreak/

Chapter 8 -- Gearing up and fucking about

\--Hazel--

10 minutes. New Mexico to New York. 10 minutes. WHAT THE FUCK! Not even Arion is that fast. Anyway, Reyna looks like she is about to hurl, I will. When we stop. Then I had a funny idea. Poor Frank.

\--Jynx--

When we stopped at Olympus Hazel and Rey practically rolled out of the sun chariot and they both started retching.

I hopped out and directed them to the nearest bush.

Luckily for me Rey didn't actually hurl. Hazel did though. Poor Frank. Even worse for the Dryad behind her.

She was about to get pissed at Hazel when she saw Apollo.

"Sorry." Then she disapeared in a puff of green smoke.

"Well kids and lover boy over there your new gear is in that armory over there. Get ready then meet the council. Ooh let's say an hour. Have fun."

The sun god then left us as he walked towards one of the muses.

"Apollo stop being a fuckboi!" I yelled.

He turned and laughed "Watch it kid. You may get cursed!"

"Who would want to curse this charming body?" I joked.

Reyna jabbed me in the ribs and shouted to the laughing god "Sorry Lord Apollo. He can be really self absorbed at times."

"Let's go get ready. I wanna see these new things Leo and father have made for us." Moaned Hazel.

"Who knew that Hazel was so vain?" Joked Piper.

This resulted in a shove from Hazel.

When we reached our armory I held the door open for everyone. Exept Grover. He got cornered by Mellie.

"Well then. Have fun J. But not too much. Now bring me a nice tray of cans or I'll scream it from the roof tops."

Fuck you man. Who knew goats like to blackmail demigods.

I turned around and walked into the armory.

Time to find my gear.

 _/linebreak/_

\--Reyna--

About 10 minutes after Jynx walked into his private room he stepped out.

"Wow... What is that?"

"Orthric silver armor painted in pitch black. The same for the helmet."

(Imagine the NCR armour on the cover of Fallout--New Vegas. Now combine that with pitch black paint and the eye holes are grey not glowing red. Add the leather duster and you have Jynx's armour.)

"It has heating and cooling properties. As does my new duster. My armour can be programed to change its camoflage colour depending on where we are. Like now it would be urban digital or black

and grey two tone." He explained.

"Well you're officially cooler than me." Percy whined playfully.

I just couldn't resist taking a jab at him.

"Yeah he is. He is also bigger than you." I said with a wink.

Jynx fell over, clearly dying of laughter while Percy looked at me. He didn't understand.

Gods this guy was so dumb. "Even Hazel got the innuendo and she's from 1940!" I shouted at the thick demigod.

"Oh. Hang on. How would you know how big my dick is?" Asked Percy.

"It's called a joke. Percy stop being so thick." Said Hazel.

"Guys try on your armour. I'm pretty sure it has the same qualities as mine but is forged from different materials." Said Jynx when he finally stood up.

"Percy I believe yours is composed of adamantime and Typon scale. Almost entirely impervious. Apart from a handful of weapons." He explained to the now grinning teen.

"Hazel, Your one I think is composed of Stygian Iron with Imperial gold shielding. So you can still radiate power and fear if wished but will not harm those that touch your armour."

Hazel was happy to learn that the armour's composition would not affect our team during combat or extraction.

He then turned to me and my heart fluttered. What kind of material was mine forged from? Why did he look so happy?

"And now for you RaRa. Your one is even more special than the groups as I designed it seperately to ours to suit you as you have the tendency to fuck off on your own to do Zeus knows what. It is forged from Orthric silver, coated in adamantine and has a Drakon scale embeded in the chest. Alongside the shared abilities it has the ability to cloak full to hide you whenever you need to or want to do fuck knows what... No lord I did not refer to you as a fat fuck now leave me the fuck alone you fat fuck... Also, the eye colour suits you." Jynx explained.

He went through possible shit by asking for some of the rarest materials to create my armour. He also just told the king of Olympus to fuck off and called him a fat fuck.

"Ummm. Jynx. Why have you not been smited...smote... smoted... Killed yet?" Asked Percy.

"That's simple. I am Artemis' kid afterall. If he does anything to me Hestia, Posiedon, Athena, Aphrodite, Apollo and Artemis will kick off. Probably starting World War 3. Plus I did help him with a certain marriage problem. Now I can't go into details but it had something to do with 'floppiness'."

"God strength Viagra?" Asked Hazel.

"Apollo's own brand." He replied.

Percy sighed. "Half the Olympian council will be pissed off if he does shit to you? Wish they cared that much about me."

"They do. Have you not seen the way my mother looks at you. One of the few males to 'befriend' her. She obviously has a crush on you." Reasured Jynx.

"Anyway. Onto Piper. Your armour is made of Celestial bronze and inlays of both Athenian silver and Imperial gold it's shielded by your mother's magic. Aswell as the shared abilities the magic will make your charmspeak even more powerful than usual. Helpful in cases where my... Sadistic side will make an appearance. You may be able to extract information I cannot or save me from my currently unstable mind."

"Fucking hades Jynx. You really whent all out on these." Exclaimed Piper.

"Well. What are you waiting for. Try them on. But don't forget to put on the clothes provided beforehand. They are appropriate for the area we will be deployed." He said.

I pulled my boyfriend down to my level as his boots made him a full head taller instead of a few inches.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"That's a suprise for later."

"Fuck you." All four of us said in unison.

"What is it with us and saying fuck a lot?" Jynx asked.

"Dunno, but I would like you to shut the _fff_ _uuucckkk_ up and get out so us girls can change."

"Wait. Did you just call Perce a girl?" He asked with a shit eating grin across his face. Another similarity between him and Percy.

"No. He has his own boxed off area and you can get out as I don't entirely trust you when I am nude." I said playfully.

"Not what you said earlier." He mumbled as he pulled off his helmet.

I pulled him in for a kiss.

I could vaguely see Hazel laughing and Percy staring at us in disbelief.

I pulled back for air then something heavy hit my hands.

I looked down at a blade that Jynx had gifted me.

Gods he spoilt me rotten. I love it. I love him so much.

I stared at the single edged weapon in my hands. An intricate Imperial gold Machete. Inlaid in what must have been Orthric silver on one face of the blade was a message in Greek and Latin.

From Pheonix

For my lil' RaRa

I looked up at my smiling boyfriend.

Looking back at the blade I felt tears coming on. I cried for the second time in the space of 12 hours. Tears of joy. This was the demigod equivilant of proposing, as rings could be lost or discarded while magical weapons could and would return to the owner no matter what.

I continued to cry.

As I did my vision became black and before I could react I slipped into the realm of Morpheus.

 _/linebreak/_

\--Jynx--

"Too much love?" I asked Piper.

"Yeah. Just a bit." She responded.

"Just get ready and when she comes to help her change." I told the love goddess' child.

Then I walked out of the armoury towards the throne room while twirling the twin of the blade I gifted to Rey.

 _/linebreak/_

I sighed. "Let's hope we find them. Isn't that right milady?"

"Little flame I told you to quit calling me that. We are like family. There are no formalities needed." Scorned Hestia.

"And I told you to stop calling me little flame. Jynx or Pheonix is fine. Hades, even Firestorm is better than Little flame!" I complained.

A grin appeared across my patrons face.

"Anyway, what are you doing on Olympus?"

"You know how three Olympians never showed for the meeting."

"Yeah. What about them?"

"Me and a few others have been tasked with finding them. That new group Hephestus created. That's me, Percy, Reyna, Piper, Hazel, Leo, Nico, Frank and my Sister, Hana. Annabeth would have been accepted but as you know, she was killed before Chiron could aproach her. Jason, he cheated on Piper and had ... Had a little run in with Olympus' resident schizophrenic and subsiquently, his mother and her hunters. He is no longer with us although the kindly ones may have an idea on his whereabouts." I told her. I was breathless at my lengthy explanation.

"So let me get this straight. Zeus' son pulled a Zeus and was subsiquently beaten up by a pissed of big brother and murdered by male hating immortal females? Am I correct?" Asked Hestia.

"In a nutshell." I responded.

She sighed and walked of towards the throne room.

"I'll see you at the briefing."

"Hey! JYNX! Where is this briefing?" I heard Percy shout at me.

"Huh...Oh shit yeah. Umm. It's in the throne room. Ladies first."

"But Percy before all else." Said the happy demigod as he slid through the open door.

Hazel gave him the dirtiest look I have ever seen.

I sighed and walked through the door and into the throne room after all the others had already passed through.

 _/linebreak/_

/A/N:":"""'CCXCCCCB$$!@!@,;,?;"'(#£_¥¥_6%*¥,$#$

(P.S-- I am bored of life and that jumble is a very long FUCK. ;)


	10. Chapter 10 - ashes to ashes

A/N

I hope you will Enjoy. not .

Lets get right into the story.

Chapter 10-- From ashes to ashes

 _/linebreak/_

Three hours after the demigod team left.

-Unknown-

"For fucks sake!! Again!" I shouted at Nico in frustration.

"Hey. Woah... I did nothing wrong... By the way... Who... In the ever loving fuck are you? You cheated death not once but twice, in the space of a just a few hours. Please Remove your helmet." Nico said in rapid succession.

"Wait wha... oh yeah. Sorry." I mumbled through the shattered voice modulator.

I reached around to the hidden button behind my helmet to pop the catches that held it in place, when I felt something quite peculiar, something round and.. smooth with an insciption...Delta... Something that was not there before.

Shit.

I quickly unfastened the helmet and pulled it off my head. Three seconds passed before a quiet popping sound was heard and then the helmet compacted itself into a tiny cube.

"Huh. Well that's one way of getting it off. Now, if you would face me please." ordered a bemused Nico.

I turned to face the young son of Hades. Fiery crimson eyes meeting pearly Obsidian. "Hi Nico, I'm kinda hurt right now so... yeah..."

With that I collapsed in a heap. Still conscious but imobile.

"Nico, please take me to camp half blood. Only Apollo or Chiron can fix this... condition."

"J..Jynx... Your dead. Percy saw you burn. I saw you get buried and burnt alive. How...ohhh, shit...yeah. Pheonix." He stammered, obviously puzzled.

"Just shadow travel me to see Chiron. Please."

"Yeah...Sure. But you owe me an in depth explanation when you're cured from whatever it is affecting you."

"Nico!"

"Okay okay."

With that the world around me went dark and the whoosh of air prevailed over all other noise.

 _/linebreak/_

\--Percy--

\--Olympus--

Later that day

"Really... for fucks sake. Again." grumbled Artemis

I was shocked. Not only was her son killed on a mission to locate her and Hestia, who had pissed off to California with the hunters for the past few weeks, They were both so.. so unfazed by the news.

"What do you mean milady? Again? ..Jynx...Jynx died and you don't seem to care. Neither of you do." Said a less hysterical Reyna.

"Dear... You have no excuse to have forgotten his powers. Pheonix. Rebirth from their ashes. Ring a bell?" Snorted the queen of the gods.

"Now sister. Keep calm. We know what he can do when he is angry." Said My father.

"Forgive me for asking but what did he do exactly." I questioned them nervously.

"Should we tell them?"

"It would hurt Fathers pride."

"Yeah. Good point."

Zeus stood to say something when Apollo piped up.

"He beat the ever-loving shit out of Ares in a swordfight and then Father because they were both disrespecting you, Reyna. Father tried to smite him. Posiedon, Athena and Artemis had to restrain him from killing the pair. He snapped Ares favourite sword in three with nothing but his shortbow and a well placed kick."

I laughed, I didn't care for the glare Zeus was giving me. "So that's why Ares is not here. He's of crying over his loss."

"Look here. I'll cut you kids a deal. I get Nico to find Jynx and you, Percy... In return you will become the champion of the underworld and the sea." Offered the lord of the underworld with a light chuckle.

"I humbly accept your offer uncle." I said, no hesitation on my part. If it could cheer up Reyna then I would do it. I know Jynx wants Reyna to be happy.

"Although... how did you manage to lose track of the young man? Reyna?" Asked a curious Hera... no... Juno? Oh yeah. Reyna's Roman.

"I...I..." She took a deep breath.

"I was on overwatch with Hazel. Piper was guarding the truck. Percy went in after Jynx and we lost sight of them. I heard Jynx mumble something along the lines of 'Thank the gods.. girls aren't.. this'. Percy. What exactly was in there?" She turned to me with a death glare. well.. as much as possible seeing as she had tears in her dark eyes.

Shit.

"Well. You see. Huh. I can't describe it. Umm. Mr D? Could you project my memories if you read my mind?" I asked the camp director.

"Whatever Patricia... There we go.. Found it... Holy Chaos. The fuck happened here?"

The memory projected onto the southern wall. A barren support.

They really need some decorations in here.

The funny thing is. It played like an old film. With the whole 3 2 1 countdown.

Huh. Oldschool.

\--Artemis--

The memory played from Percy's pov. Obviously.

Gods Percy. He was the best male i have everknown. Apart from Jynx. He was the complete opposite to the others of the same gender. A true hero.

tut tut. Artemis. Not here. Fantasies are for later. Giggled Diana.

Whatever. I growled mentally.

Back to the memory.

Percy walked through the door of a Russian bar. The sign above the door read:

Отступление Патриарха

Huh. Patriarch's Retreat. Cool name for a quaint bar. It had a beautiful painting of a Sturmovik engaged in a nose dive. Flak detonating around it. There was a decal on the fuselage. (What. too technical) A huge red star with a hammer and sickle.

Stop gawking at the plane and look at the door Scolded Diana.

Memeory Percy stopped. He looked around the bar's interior. Blood, guts and bodies covered the whole room.

"Gore galore!" Said Ares. Percy glared at him. Real Percy.

Jynx looked so unfazed at the bodies while Percy retched.

Percy managed to keep his eyes on Jynx so we got to see his calculated side. Hang on. His rifles were missing. Ill ask him later.

My son looked at the huge bartender pinned to the wall by his own femur.

"Thank the gods the girls aren't seeing this."

He turned to the storeroom door. Unsheathing his knife, he struck the door with his boot once. The sturdy Russian wood did not budge, but it did crack. It must've been infused with an enchantment. I've seen him kick his way through a Cyclops.

"Fuck me he's strong." Said a shocked Posiedon.

"He is soooooo dreamy... I just wanna..." Aphrodite never got to finish her sentance as two blades lodged themselves either side of her head.

Reyna had thrown one. Good girl.

I had thrown the other.

Needless to say Reyna was pissed, but did not say anything. She turned to the memory.

A blade cleaved its way through the door. Nearly hitting Jynx's helmet.

As soon as the blade retracted from the door he went for another kick.

A major lapse in judgement if I ever saw one.

His boot connected with the door but instead of collapsing the hefty wooden door detonated, launching the demigod across the room with a large chunk of his arm missing.

Diana shuddered inside my head. I followed suit.

Whatever caused an explosion with enough force to tear through Orthric silver is...under Hades control.

Memory Percy was forc.ed backwards a good meter from the power of the explosion. He was standing at the door. Several meters from the burning remains of the storeroom.

A Shade had formed in the center of the room. The wispy figure's eyes fell upon Percy. The Shade chattered exitedly and charged.

Percy nervously stepped back and uncapped his sword.

The shade swung his gladius in a wide arc.

Percy, still disoriented, dodged but didn't counter with a slash of his own. I stead he punched the shade and as it crumpled, he seperated its head from its neck.

Memory Percy ran towards memory Jynx's body. He was laying in a pile of burning wood. Glowing splinters littered his broken form. I was suprised he was still concious.

"He is a lot stronger than he looks. Even Percy would have passed out." Stated a shocked Apollo.

I turned back to the memory.

Memory Percy attempted to pull tge debris from my son.

Jynx was telling Percy to run but being the stubborn, loyal idiot he was he continued to dig.

That was until he was plucked and thrown from the ruins by an unseen force.

A cackle overcame the roar of the flames. A large section of the roof caved in, followed by a blood curdling scream. I swear I heard a German curse from the flames.

The memory faded.

"Well... I'm out." Announced Dionysus. He was looking a bit green.

Apollo just walked out. His mouth agape in shock.

Zeus stared at me. His paranoia clear in his eyes.

"You. We need to talk."

Fuck.

 _/linebreak/_

A/N. Sorry for the late post.

I hit a major block in my story.

Hope you enjoy.

-A human


	11. Chapter 11- Reyna's revenge

A/N... Enjoy?

To answer a PM I got...

Yes Jynx is bi. He is modeled on what I would be like if I weren't such a pussy. We share the same humour. Also most gods/godesses are also bi unless they are affiliated with a certain gender. Got a problem with that then take it up with my good friend Bubba Bubba. He's from Arizona supermax and enjoys "shower time". So did I. ;) (Jk I'm British.)

Warning--slight lemon.

 _/linebreak/_

 _Chapter 11-- Reyna's Revenge_

\--Diana--

Zeus needs to cull his paranoia. Like seriously.

I switched places with Arty to listen to my fathers ramblings in person. That and because I wanted to find Jynx and Percy.

"Artemi... Diana? Nevermind. Diana, you never told me he was so resistant to pain. He rivals that of Atlas. Why did you neglect to inform me?" Complained the king.

"Because I thought you alredy knew. He was tortured by Hyperion and didn't even moan. It was well known. You are just too fucking paranoid for your own good. Try not to smite him and he will refrain from fighting you. Now if you will excuse me I have to find my children and have a serious talk."

With that said I flashed out of the throne room.

I appeared in Chiron's office.

He was mid Iris message when I appeared.

The old centaur smiled and spoke to the figure in the rainbow.

"Sorry Zoë. I'll have to call you back."

"Zoë... Wait... What did she want?" I asked the old centaur.

"Oh. Nothing. She just messages with me every week to check on Percy. Now. Let me guess, you want to find your children?"

He spoke with a look of... amusement.. on his face as he walked. No, sorry, Trotted out of his office.

I followed him out of the Big house and towards the Posiedon cabin.

Jynx you are in sooo much shit.

\--Unknown entity--

Hmmm. Operation PerZoë is in motion. Now to set Arty on him aswell... Maybe even Piper...

Although Jynx and Rey need a ship name... Rynx? I dunno...

Ooooh. Jynx is in for it though.

Get 'im Arty.

\--Jynx--

Im am sooo godsdamned tired of this shit.

First Russia. Then the camp archers (They didn't recognise my armor.) Now my mother.

The maiden goddess loomed over my bunk.

"Does it help if I say sorry?" I asked with a sheepish grin.

"No child. It does not help." Artemis said.

"Well. I'm fucked."

"Certainly. But first. Please tell me something. Something I need to know. Although it must never leave this ro..."

"Alright I get it. It's confidential. I swear upon the river Styx I will not reveal what Artemis will tell me to anyone outside this room without hef permission. Now just get to the point." I said bluntly.

Artemis sighed. "Don't judge me but... but... IhaveacrushonPercy!!!"

"Finally. You finally admit it. Now I know what you're gonna ask next... Yes, Percy has feelings for you too. Although his heart is a little bit.. how to put it... completely and utterly fucked from the loss of Annabeth. Be careful approaching the subject of her or his love for anyone. Please. For his sake." I told my mother.

This is weird. Giving relationship advice to my own mom. Sure why not. Anything is possible with the power of life.

"Yeah.. Sure thing. I'll leave you to your recovery. Also I will need you at Camp Jupiter on the 24th along with Hana and Angela. I will see you then."

With that Arty walked out of the room and towards cabin 8.

I layed back down with a groan.

"Fuck me, my back hurts."

I rolled over to face the wall. Only to find myself face to face with Reyna.

"Gladly." She then wiggled her way down my bunk until she reached the hem of my shorts.

I know where this is going. I thought to myself.

Reyna reached into my shorts and began stroking my member.

"Rey... How did you get in here?"

"Aphrodite asked to talk before I left Olympus. We had a nice chat before she flashed me into your ensuite. Then I snuck in here when you were talking to Artemis. She saw me but chose not to say anything." She explained.

"Fair enough." I said.

Reyna then decided to pull my shorts down before engulfing my member in her warm, soaking mouth. She started to tease the tip by swirling her tongue around it and sucking gently.

It was at this point Percy decided to walk in.

I yanked the duvet over Reyna and myself before he could see her.

Obviously confused at my sudden movement he sat down on his bunk opposite mine.

Fuck. He's here to stay for now.

"Perce... Rey is giving me head and wont stop so please just go outside for about 10 minutes."

"What the ACTUAL FUCK REYNA! I thought you were more rational than this." He exclaimed.

"I am. Thisis just revwenge for gwiving me another fwucking hert attack." She said with a mouthful of my cock.

"What did you say?"

She laughed and pulled off me.

Then she grabbed both my balls in one hand and squeezed them together.

(A/N--All guys cringe right now. Gals just laugh.)

"MIERDE!!!" I screamed. "BITCH... ARRRGGGGHH!!!! FUUUUCCCKKK!!!!"

"Relax. It's not gonna hurt for long." Laughed a smug Rey as she poked her head out from beneath the duvet.

"Reyna... that was just evil. I mean you could've blue balled him. Even used him as a BDSM toy. At least that's less painful than this getting his nuts crushed!" Cringed Percy. He had crossed his legs and covered his nuts just in case.

"Rey... get some nec... and not a word abo... this."

I think he said something about nectar and my nuts not being mentioned to another soul. I'm disoriented from the pain alright.

Leave me alone...

"Perce... get the five-seven from my draw please." I asked politely.

"Sure... whatever... Wait. When did you have time to settle in and unpack?"

"During your Tartaraus pitfall I moved here to keep my sister from killing anyone and to leave her here. Away from Octavian. Who by the way was also a rapist. Too many in this day and age..."

Percy sighed in agreement and walked over to my chest of drawers and opened the top most one.

The pain from the recovery magic Grover used on me was immense as it was. Combined with Reyna's ball busting skills, I was on the verge of a pain induced coma.

He removed a suppressed, paint splattered 9mm pistol from the drawer and threw it to me.

I caught it, pulled back the hammer and put the weapon to my temple.

"Percy. Please stop anyone from coming in."

He stared at me.

"Look away then. Or step out for 30 minutes. My body should've dissapated by then. Tell Rey I'll be back in 6 hours."

Oh and Percy...Goodbye."

\--Hana--

I peered through the window of my brothers cabin looking for him.

I heard him say something about 6 hours and goodbye.

"Sonofabi... sorry mother." I corrected myself when a cough sounded in my head.

I heard a muffled gunshot and a sickening thud before Percy exited his cabin. A slight bloodsplatter on his forest green shirt.

"Hana... isn't it? Sorry.Don't go in there for half an hour... Jynx shot himself." Said a very pale Percy.

Sure... Ok... You fucking idiot Jynx.

"Thanks for the heads up." I responded.

"Hana... Can you please tell me why you and Angela look completely different from Jynx and Artemis?" He nervously asked.

"Oh. Good question. Artemis never actually lost her chastisity to my father. She created us in a similar way to how Athena creates her children."

I paused to take a long, deep breath.

"Angela looks like our father's mother. I look like a game character of the same name that one of the Muses explained to Artemis about 40 years ago as an idea. It was eventualy made. You may have heard of my namesake. My full name is Hana Song, A.K.A -- D.va. I'm a spitting image of her."

I took another deep breath.

"Jynx on the other hand managed to earn his features courtesy of Aphrodite. His hair colour is seasonal auburn in the Autumn, it's completely random in summer, Jet black in the Spring and then platinum in the winter. His eyes were like Pipers.. Kaliedo... kalydosco... Multi-coloured!!" I spluttered the last few words. Fucking Dyslexia. Thanks mom.

"Keyword. Were. Until he became Hestia's champion. Now they are scarlet red from dawn till dusk and deep crimson from dusk till dawn. Hehehe... That's fun to say..."

I explained to Percy. He looked at me with a puzzled look.

"Well. That does explain alot but he once said he had four sisters... Where and who is the other sister?"

"I don't know Percy. That is something only Jynx remembers. Even Artemis can't." I told him.

We stood there in silence.

"River Lethe?"

I shook my head. "Zeus knows how she forgot."

A thunderclap sounded and I jumped at the sound... Right into Percy.

"You scared of old Thunderbritches the drama queen too?" He asked me with a grin.

I looked at the young man.

Did he just insult Lord Zeus and live?

"Soooo. Hana... What do you think of me?" He said while I was in his arms.

"Well. Your Brave, Loyal, Kind... _and_ _cute_."

He just stared at me with that oh so kissable expression of his. Wait I just .

Almost like magnets, our faces drifted towards each others.

I grabbed his neck with both hands and pulled his lips to mine.

He was clearly shocked at my actions but he quickly deepened the kiss.

I pull away from him, panting.

Oh shit. Jynx will kill him if he finds out.

"Percy. Please don't hate me. Im sor..."

He silenced me with another kiss.

He pulled back after 10 seconds of pure bliss.

"Dont be. It was amazi... Oh shit. Reyna! Don't go in there. Jynx will be back at his in New Rome in 6 hours but please wait." Percy turned to face Teyna as he pleaded with the Roman.

"Ok. Not gonna question that. Although, why are you and Hana in a dark corner together?" She raised her eyebrows at me and Percy with a knowing smile.

Shit.


	12. Chapter 12 - Expedition

**A/N-- _All of my Fanfics will be in an AU of the canon universe. Different pairings and battles. Certain borrowed memes and ideas._**

 ** _Hope you enjoy :p_**

/linebreak/

\--Percy's PoV--

Reyna just glared at me. Dissapointment evident on her face.

Hana had told her what had happened after she left the cabin. To say the least, she was not pleased.

"YOU LET HIM DO THAT!?!" She screamed at me.

I shrugged, turned towards the ocean and walked away from her.

I was startled by a voice in my subconcious piping up.

 _I agree with your actions. I can't be assed to deal with her right now and I made her personality._

"AAHFUCK!!" I screamed as I slipped over on the soft, wet grass.

 _Hmphh, I guess I startled you. Let's start wit..._

"Who the fuck are you and why are you in my head?" I cut the voice off. _Huh.._

 _Straight to the point then. I'm the neurological embodiment of..._

 _Of..._

"Of who exactly?"

 _CHAOS!!!_

"Shit..."

"Really?"

 _Yep._

"Well then. Nice to meet you Chaos. How was your nap?" I asked the chilled out creator

 _Huh, you didn't bow... That's a nice change. My nap was... umm. was..._ _uneventful and boring_ _. Now... can I ask you something?_

"Sure thing. Just let me go to a secluded spot first and we can talk in private."

 _Ok dude._ I'll wait.

\--10 minutes later--

"Ok. Now let me get this straight. You. Chaos. The almighty creator of everything wants me. A mortal demigod. To help him save an alternate reality alongside four others who have not been selected as of now, from something you made 'cause you were extremely bored. Now it got out of control. Did I miss anything at all?" I recounted the shortened story to myself.

 _Yeah you did._

 _Ohohoh. Pick me._

I rolled my eyes at the childish behaviour. "Fine... Chaos? What is it?"

 _You forgot the part where you might get a harem._

I blushed insanely at this peice of information. "Anything else?"

 _No... I don't think so... Oh fuck. I forgot. The 4 other assholes I choose will become τρελός powerful and become some kind of representative for a primordial. Like they will have one of my kids in their subconcious. Like I am with you right now. I think I'll let the demigods choose who. Other than that you got it._

"Well. Have fun with that."

 _I will._

"Ummm. Can I go for my swim now?" I asked Chaos.

 _Sure. Go ahead._

 _/linebreak/_

 _t_ _imeskip 130 minutes_

\--Jynx--

"да."

"Tрахать с себя капиталиста."

"Как найти фурии."

"Гребаная свинья."

"нет."

"Great. My mother is fluent in Russian. Now how can I swear around her? Блядь!" I stood up to stretch after a conversation about how to locate a rogue fury.

"So. I have to ask, which fury it is that's gone rogue." I asked her. It might be my favourite one.

"Oh yeah. The Fury in question is Electo. Percy's best friend." Artemis said with a light chuckle.

"Huh. That one... Well then. I'm going to go find my team and search for that hag. See you later... I guess." I told her.

"Goodbye son. Be careful and don't you dare fucking die again." My mother said with a stern look on her face.

I laughed a genuine laugh of pure humor. "Ha. Like that's going to happen. Goodbye."

As I walked out of Artemis' tent I ran into none other than the local eavesdropper.

"Hey Thals." I patted her hair as I walked past.

"Get off me lupus!" She huffed as she punched my shoulder.

"Heh... Oh shit. Umm, Thals? I gave you hunters a fake name. Funny eh? Don't get mad. Only a select few know. You do not have the authourity to be one of them."

Her jaw hit the floor.

"But.. But... Lupus is cool. Why did you lie to me?"

"I lied because I'm an asshole." I stated.

I walked out of the camp past a very flustered Zoë.

"What up 'Shäde? You look like you've seen a very handsome ghost." I said with a wink and a heartmelting smile.

I know exactly how to deal with Zoë. Make her flustered by cracking innapropriate jokes or make her laugh.

This guy I used to know had a girlfriend and used to abuse her but Zoë kinda, maybe, sorta murdered the fucker. I helped hide the body.

"Uhh.. Oh. Yeah. Sorry. Just thinking about something.

"Huh. Well. I have to run. I guess I'll see you at Cabin...6..8.. Shit. What cabin again?" I turned to hear her answer.

I caught her staring at me. Again.

"Zoë? You in there? Meh. I'll see you at camp half-blood on Monday. Bye!"

I ran into the redwood forest. Time to go home I guess.

"Reyna... Please don't kill me." I muttered to myself as I ran towards the Oakland hills.

 ** _A/N--I'm going through some rough shit at this moment in time. Young love and all... Hmph. I'll try to pump out more chapters and incorperate my heartbreak into my writing because it's worked well in the past._** ** _\- A depressed male._**


	13. Chapter 13- Horrors on Friday the 13th

_Chapter 1_ _3--_ _Horrors on_ _Friday the 13th_

 ** _A/N--Meh. I liked the premise of an AU hopping team. Some don't. I'll borrow some shit from RickMorty though._** ** _Enjoy the rest of the fic. You wont be getting anymore start of chapter A/Ns from now on. Only for important announcements about my schedule._**

 _/linebreak/_

\--Chaos' pov--

 _Mmwuhaha...*Cough Cough* Im too old for this expiditing shit. Anyway... Ummm... Oh yeah that's it.--_

 _:Many will perish in these next few days_

 _Unless the bird changes his ways and is removed from his lovesick daze._

 _A creature that many have sought_

 _A male w_ _ill have to have caught_

 _(Seriously! Who writes this shit?)_

 _Alternate universes will be threatened_

 _Chaos and Havok will teach all a lesson_

 _The Archer, Water and Child of war have_ _until the summer_

 _To train for a battle like no other.:_ :

 _YAY!! New prophecy. Now I better go yeet this at Apollo so he can tell the Olympians._

 _/linebreak/_

\--Jynx--

Reyna hit me.

I got a slap and a kiss for my little dissapearing act.

We were now in the throne room with the full Havok team three days later.

I was situated next to the hearth and was flanked by Hana and Reyna. Percy was avoiding me and Hana for some reason so he stood next to his father's throne.

I noticed Angela sat below Artemis' throne. Her bubbly personality had returned but her eyes held a deep kind of sadness. Poor girl. At least Amber will keep a watch over her while she stays with the hunt. She promised me that.

Nico stood kind of awkwardly next to Reyna. Must be his armour rubbing.

I looked to my left. Hana was biting her lip. She always did that when she wants to say something. Must have been told not to share it if she was like this. I'll ask her later.

Next to her was Hazel. She was silent and confused as to why the whole team was called to what we all believed to be a breifing. Only small teams were ever briefed in the short time we were active.

Leo was sat down in a corner playing around with a few pipecleaners.

The only members absent were Piper, Chiron and Lupa. They had other duties to attend to while Piper was extremely sick with an ancient grecian strain of Influenza.

"Excuse me? Zeus? Can we get this show rolling?" I asked the slightly agitated god.

"Yeah. Apollo!! Read that scroll to the whole room for me please." He comanded.

"Ahem. A prophecy... fell into my possesion this morning. It concers you all. Here it is,

Many will perish in these next few days

Unless the bird changes his ways and is removed from his lovesick daze.

A creature that many have sought

A male will have caught

Alternate universes will be threatened

Chaos and Havok will teach all a lesson

The Archer, Water and Child of war have until the _week is out._

 _-Chaos out."_

"Well. What do we d..." Hermes was cut off by the arrival of a worried looking Dyionysus.

"WELL SON!? WHAT IS SO IMPORTANT YOU INTERUPTED A CONFIDENTIAL MEETING?!?" Bellowed Zeus.

"Someone murdered a camper within the borders."


	14. Chapter 14--An explanation of sorts

Chapter 14 -- _An explanation of sorts_

\--Leo--

The look on Jynx's face was one of pure rage as the wine god delivered his horrific news.

His scar began to emit a red light. It danced across his features like a wildfire. "What. Happened?" He asked in a voice void of all emotion.

"Several campers were attacked by a masked demigod. Piper McLean has been mortaly wounded. Clovis was beaten savagely. He is in a critical but stable condition. Athena... Please don't vaporise me but... It's Malcolm. He was the camper who was murdered. Stabbed in the jugular by the assailant. The infirmary couldn't save him." The god said with a sense of sincerity that was unheard of.

"I don't care for your groveling. Just get these demigods to the camp so they can cease these beatings!!" Screamed Athena.

"Odio mi vida. Again with this shit!" I proclaimed.

My father looked at me with a hint of concern in his eyes.

Jynx turned to me.

"Estoy de acuerdo. Esta mierda es una locura, lamentablemente tenemos que hacerlo. It's in our job description Leo." He chuckled. His usual demeanor returning to him.

He walked out of the throne room singing a disturbing rendition of The wizard of Oz.

"We're off to see the wizard. The wonderful wizard of Oz. So I can kill this mother fucker who beat up all my friends. Im gonna' rip out their spine and jam it down the throat. Beat them to a bloody, bloody pulp. Going to burn the body. The body in a pit A deep and dingy pit. No remorse. No cares. We're off the see the wizard."

His voice gaining an almost demonic quality as he skipped along to his own beat.

Soon he was out of earshot.

"Uhhhh. Sis? Are you sure he is one of yours?" Asked a shaking Apollo.

"Jynx is. His alter ego however... It is a sadistic little eiodlon Jynx made peace with. I may have openly voiced my distaste and got a stern fuck off. It calls itself Candle." Artemis semi-explained.

She took a deep breath.

 _"You know that nagging voice in your subconcious encouraging you to kill, maim, torture those who wrong you? Candle is kind of like that. Except it occasionaly hijacks his body. Causing extreme damage and death when put under emotional duress. He has already seen a girlfriend be torn apart by a Typhon shadow jumper. For the demigods sake. A Typhon shadow jumper or as Jynx calls them, Mimics, can assume the shape of inannimate objects and essentially 'mimic' them. They are multi-dimensional creatures capable of asexual reproduction after feeding. When seven mimics congregate near a corpse, typically human, they latch on to it and begin to essentially melt together and form another form of Typhon. The Shadow Phantom. Anyway. My point is he 'broke his restraints' once before after witnessing a loved one perish. Killing nearly everything in close proximity."_ Artemis took another deep gulp of air. _"The mortal video game named 'Prey' extensively used the 'mimics' so I suggest you check it out for an insight into the creatures... methods. The mist does not affect a Typhon. The mortals will easily mistake the creatures for extra-terrestrials. Be wary from this day forward. My hunters have spotted a few Typhon Poltergeists. They are in America so be careful._

Her speech was finished and it only took 7 minutes.

"Umm... Milady? How old is Jynx exactly?" Asked Percy.

She looked at the sea spawn with humor.

"Oh... Only 112 years old. Quite young actually. His father never aged either before you ask that aswell. He was partially immortal like my hunters. Although a good half of the hunt never met Jynx or Lupus." Chuckled Artemis."Time to go kiddies!" Exclaimed a slightly drunk Dionysus.

The pig-like man barreled into the group minus Percy and instantaneously transported us to Camp half blood.

Percy materialised beside me.

"Meirda." I muttered.

We looked onwards as an enraged Jynx stormed towards a masked figure.

"This is not going to end well." Stated Hazel


	15. Chapter 15-Reality check

_Chapter 15--_ _R_ _e_ _ality check._

\--Jynx--

After Candle sung his psycotic rendition I regained control.

"Dude? What the fuck was that? I asked him.

 _Don't know. Just kind of improvised. It did make you look insane, which is what I strive for._

"Cunt."

 _I try._

"How did I end up on long island so fast?" I asked no-one in particular.

A hand touched my shoulder, scaring the shit out of me.

It was only Athena... Only Athena... Athena... A sworn maiden... Touching me like lover would... Me... Athena...No... Never... Too much like Ana.

"Doesn't matter. Right now I need you to find the culprit and stop them. Whoever it is killed poor Malcolm."

She flashed away. I just stood there for another second.

" _You cunt! MOVE!!_ " Screamed Candle, anticipating an emotional moment.

I sprinted towards the cabins, making the 900m run in less than 70 seconds.

The campers were all lined up in their respective cabin lines. I scanned the groups for missing friends. Then I noticed it. Gardener was gone.

An ear peircing scream resonated from the greenhouses.

"Katie!!" I shouted. Running in the direction of the scream.

I reached the greenhouses and heard whimpers of pain.

Looking in the first greenhouse I saw nothing. The second. The same result. The third however, the third held a whimpering Katie tied to a chair, doused in gasoline with a cloaked figure laughing. The dark figure held a flip lighter.

Without hesitation I ran at the window directly behind the figure. I smashed through and grabbed the culprit. My momentum knocking the lighter from reach and extinguishing the flame within.

This figure stood up and eyed me up. I must've been menacing as they backed up trembling. They pulled a blade from the robe and began to slash at me.

I laughed and ran directly at them. The knife plunged into my unarmored left forearm as I rammed the cloaked person through the other side of the greenhouse although I felt no pain from the blade lodged in my arm.

I pulled it from my flesh and held it in a reversed grip. The figure charged me first. I dodged the wild swing by ducking before slashing through the cloak at chest height. Tearing the damned thing in half reavealing the bust of a female. The hood stayed fixed in place though.

I flipped the knife so I held it normaly and pulled the female closer with my left hand.

A sharp gasp was heard from behind the hood.

"I'm sorry." I whispered in her ear.

I layed the bleeding female on the floor amd pulled some nectar from my bag. I poured it upon her abdominal wound. slowly repairing the damage.

I turned to go help Katie.

 _/linebreak/_

"DREW!!!!" Shouted a very pissed Athena. "WHY!?!?"

"I wanted to bitch. Now kindly send that hunk Jynx back in here and I will tell him what he wants. Maybe give him a prize for defeating me." She drawled seductively.

"Not again." I moaned to myself.

Athena stormed out of her special CIA looking torture room and towards me. I just sighed and walked towards the box.

"Now, Honey... We are alone so why don't you help me out of here and we can, you know, fuck." I could feel the charmspeak in her words, thick enough to cut with a knife.

"Listen here you self-centered whore. I don't care for your games. You will tell me where your master/boss thing is so I can stab it, fuck it's eye cavity and rip out its spine and beat EVERYTHING YOU LOVE TO DEATH!!"Screamed Candle, taking control for a minute.

"Well then... In that case... They mobilised a force to a Roman field hospital to kill them all." She calmly said although her terror filled eyes gave away her true feelings.

"Thank you." I said.

"What a total dickhead." I heard her whisper.

"You have more balls than Jason did. I think I will staple yours to stack of fucking burning paper and watch your flesh slowly be consumed by the destructive force of black hellfire." Her eyes widened at this.

"Who raised you!! You son of a bitch!! I will kill your fucking whores of sisters painfully and slowly in the pits of tarta..cahh..." I cut her off by lifting her out of the chair by her throat.

"Why didn't you just shut up?" I asked her.

I then released a warp station from my pocket.

"Do you know what this is?" I asked Drew.

She shook her head.

"I can warp anything to this location at will." I explained.

I set the device down while holding Drew in the air.

I threw her against the wall, winding her.

The device powered up.

I walked out of the room. Pressing the button to make it air tight.

Pulling out my phone, I looked at the terrified traitor.

I sighed and pressed the speaker button.

"A single Shadow Jumper." I said to the device.

It whirred to life. Spinning in circles and emitting pink light.

The warp station dissapeared and was replaced by an oily looking, gaseous creature.

It stalked to the table and assumed the form of a coffee mug.

"Drew. Have a drink." I said through the intercom.

Still disoriented, she stumbled to the table and sat down.

She reached out for the mimic cup and grasped the handle just as the rest of the Havok task force walk in.

They all looked on in horror as the mug Drew was holding transformed into a nightmarish creature that wrapped its oily limbs around her neck.

Drew looked towards the enchanted glass just as the mimic raised it's fourth and final appendage and proceeded to ram it down her throat. It peirced her heart and drained her of all liquid and proteins in her body.

Hazel lost her lunch. So did Frank.

Nico laughed. I like him. Will turned away, trying to not hurl.

Reyna looked dissapointed and dissaproved of my actions.

Athena just walked out.

"Jynx...We need to talk. Now." Said Percy.

I followed him outside of the room.

When we got out of the palace Percy threw a punch. It connected with my jaw.

I didn't even stumble.

"WHAT WAS THAT JYNX?!! YOU COULD'VE SPARED HER!!!" He shouted at me.

I shrugged."Drew, the traitor, called Artemis, your crush a bitch and threatened to torture my sisters in the depths of Tartaraus. She called them whores. I will not leave scum like Drew upon Gaea."

"Reality check. You can't just murder someone and not be punished or not feel anything."

"I feel something. Satisfaction knowing one more murderous person can no longer hurt another thing. By the way. Stay away from Hana. I know what you did outside the cabin. We have had a fucked experience of life. She is 46 years younger than me. I want her to be safe from the shitty reality of love and heartbreak."

"Reyna wants to talk!" Shouted Leo from the palace.

I walked back inside leaving Percy to mull over the new revelation.

"Hey Rey." I smile at her.

"Jynx... We need a break. Your going insane. What you did to Drew... That was just cruel."

"So this is a break up? Fine. Whatever. Don't expect me to come back to you because you ask nicely. Keep the reckoning blade. Take the other one too."

I unsheathed the golden blade and threw it to the floor, embeding it 2 inches into the marble tiling.

I turned heel and walked out of the Athenian palace.

I walked of towards Artemis' palace. The sun was drawing its daily path to an end, bathing Olympus in a broad spectrum of beautiful colours. Apollo could be an asshole but he did make some breathtaking things.

The cacophony of reds and oranges blended and refracted on the silver walls and windows of my mothers palace.

I knelt at the gates and started to pray. I needed Artemis. I need to find Zoë and we need to talk. I need help. Tears start to stream down my face.

 _Fuck her._

"Candle... Not right now."

 _Ok._

A gentle hand on my shoulder calmed my tears.

I looked up into the concerned face of Diana. Deep Amethyst eyes stared into my crimson ones.

She enveloped me in a hug. "It's ok. She doesn't realise what she lost. You will be strong. Zoë needs your humour. She has been self harming again and I can't help her. I will take you to see her. Maybe she will listen to you.

In a ripple of moonlight we were gone.


	16. Chapter 16- Taking ass and kicking names

**A/N: _I don't pretend to understand females at all. They can be unpredictable. More so than males. Reyna leaving Jynx for a break from the relationship kind of stemmed from my own recent experience with heartbreak. Don't worry. He will love again. Just give it time._**

 _Chapter 16--_ _Taking ass and kicking names_

\--Zoë--

"Don't get me wrong. I do like Jynx. But he is... unstable at times. His earlier outburst at Drew kind of put me off him." Confessed Rachel Dare, the teenaged Oracle.

Me, Rachel and Katie Gardener were sat in the forest at camp half-blood around a campfire discussing any crushes the others had developed.

"Yeah. He is loyal to a fault though. Just like Percy. In a few ways they are very similar." Said Katie, her arm in a sling and a cotton bandage wrapped around her forehead from Drew's semi-torture.

"How so." I ask the daughter of Demeter.

"Well. They both have Loyalty as a fatal flaw. They both piss off Ares, Dionysus and Zeus. Both are children of the sea in an aspect. They both care for Artemis, albeit in different ways. Avid fighters, commanders and athletes. And lastly they have both experienced extreme pain and loss in their lifetimes. Jynx having fought in both world wars and Vietnam, losing friend after friend to the enemy and Percy fighting both the second titan war and the second giant uprising with the same consequences." Katie explained, now breathless.

"And he has an amazing body." added Rachel, drooling slightly.

We both just stared at her.

"What? It's true! Don't argue. Both of you would lose your maidenhood to him in a heartbeat." She protested with a valid point.

I blushed at this but tried to deny it.

"She does have a point there Zoë."

I turned to see Artemis stood against a tree with an uninterested Jynx stood behind her.

Jynx had a distraught aura about him and a pair of black noise cancelling headphones on, turned up so loud I could hear the depressing tune of 'In the end' by Linkin park from my seat on the floor five foot away.

"So he didn't hear what Rachel said then?" Asked Katie.

Artemis shook her head.

"Oh." Katie sounded almost dissapointed at the answer.

Artemis took a seat to my left, inbetween me and Rachel. I heard Jynx sigh as he slunk down to the floor to my right.

His song ended and he pulled out his mp3 player (oldschool but practical) and scrolled through his playlist until he reached E.

"Nosy eh Zoë?" Chuckled Thalia. She had materialized behind Rachel.

"Yeah. Just looking at the next song he puts on." I replied nonchalantly.

I looked over to see Thalia sit inbetween Rachel and Katie. Causing our group of three to double in size.

I jumped when I heard a guitar. Jynx had materialised one and began tuning it.

"Thalia. You ok? You look a bit... Love struck." Giggled Rachel.

"Nuhh uhh..." She replied with a blush.

We all burst out in laughter at her response but it was quickly silenced by an oblivious Jynx begining to play.

"Damn he is good." Said Katie.

He then began to sing A-Team by Ed Sheeran while strumming out the tune.

 _White lips, pale face._

 _Breathing in snow flakes._

 _Burnt lungs, sour taste._

 _Lights gone, Day's end._

 _Struggling to pay rent._

 _Long nights, Strange men._

 _And they say_

 _She's in the class A team._

 _Stuck in her daydream._

 _Been this way since eighteen_

 _but lately, her face seems_

 _slowly sinking, wasting_

 _Crumbling like pastries_

 _and they scream_

 _The worst things in life come free to us._

 _'cos were just under the upper hand._

 _Go mad for a couple grams._

 _And she don't want to go outside_

 _Tonight._

A _nd in a pipe,_

 _She flies to the motherland_

 _or sells love to another man._

 _It's too cold outside._

 _For angels to fly_

 _Angels to fly..._

( **I hate this app** )

"Why are you all staring at me.?" He asked, removing his headphones and cocking his head to the side in confusion.

"Your voice is beautiful." I mumble.

He heard me.

"No. It's really not. I just enjoy singing. A little joy in this bleak world of ours." He said with a smile. Sad undertones to his voice and a few tears streaking his graceful features said otherwise.

"Jynx. What happened? Why are you so depressed?" I asked him.

I moved in front of him when he wouldn't meet my eyes.

"Jynx?" He sighed once again.

"Re..Reyna and me sorta split up... She needs time or something after I tortured and murdered Drew. No sane creature would ever do such an act of torture." He stuttered. "Zoë... I laughed. I actually laughed. She deserved every minute of it and I enjoyed watching her be consumed by that Typhon. I need help. These outbursts cost me too much..." He was now crying. His tears poured down his cheeks.

I pulled him into a hug. His face buried in my shoulder despite me being smaller than him.

The others, except Artemis, stood up and left without a word.

A solid 5 minutes later he pulled back and wiped his eyes.

I couldn't help but be mesmerised by his Crimson orbs.

I leaned closer to him upon instinct until our faces were less than an inch apart. His eyes captivated me. I would've done anything for him. Without hesitation I began to kiss him. He gave no resistance and relinquished his mouth to my dominant lips.

I placed my hands either side of his face and deepened the kiss. I ran my tongue along his lips, Begging for entry. Jynx obliged but as we battled for dominance we both heard a voice.

"Zoë? Did you forget I'm still here?" Asked Artemis, struggling to keep a straight face.

I pulled away from the kiss to catch my breath causing Jynx to whine at the loss.

He then realised what we had done.

"I..I'm sorry Zoë... I shouldn't have done that." He whispered softly.

With little effort he lifted me from his lap and placed me gently on the floor.

Jynx then walked off into the woodland presumably to clear his head.

"Now that we're alone. Please tell me Zoë. What are your feelings towards my son?" The goddess asked.

"I can't quite explain it. I hate seeing him like this. It makes me want to cheer him up. Be there for him when no-one else will." I answered as truthfully as possible.

"So what your saying is you want a relationship with my currently distressed son?"

"Yes milady. I do."

 _/linebreak_

 _Timeskip 7 hours_

\--Jynx--

A small five man team was mobilized early in the morning. The team consisted of Me, Percy, Nico, Will and Reyna. The best possible team for defense of a small area. Even though Rey had broke me, I put it to the back of my mind and switched places with my borderline sociopathic Eiodlon.

"Right! You ready to go kick the shit out of someones malevolent forces? 'Cause I'm 80% sure we have no choice in the matter. Anyway, Lady Hestia shalt be our taxi service today." My alter-ego shouted at the depressed looking demigods before us.

"Oi, Candle you little shit. I am not your taxi service." Hestia scolded as she slapped Candle's helmet. ( **Dirty minds think alike;** )

I regained control of my body as Candle decided to bitch and moan about how hard she hit him.

"Sorry milady." I said for my complaining companion.

"All set. Great, lets go!!" She didn't even wait for a reply beford flashing the others to wherever the battle was taking place.

I pulled a walkie-talkie out of my trenchcoat pocket.

"Hey, Valdez. You and the others all set for Linebacker?" I asked the device.

Leo's voice crackled to life with a lot of static. "Yeah...All systems g... We just n..d your signal."

"Great. I'll be in touch."

The whole exchange took less than three minutes giving my patron time to return.

"How is it milady? Bad?"

"Very."

We were both enveloped in flames. They licked at my coat tails and turned parts of the chestnut leather charred and black.

 _Let's go take ass and kick names!!_ Shouted Candle, Quoting his favourite heroes.

I groaned internally.

As the flames dissapated the raging battle sprawled over the Texan plains was not going our way.

My tattered armour would not hold up for long.

 _Let's a gooo!!!_

"Fuck it."


	17. Chapter 17- Un-fort-unate demigods

**_A/N-- Minor changes: Changed the name to a more fitting one I thought of during last chapter, I have replaced the pairing...For now._**

 ** _Enjoy...or else_**.

Chapter 17 -- Un-fort-unate Demigods. **_(I'm not sorry)_**

\--Nico--

We were helping to create a sort of defensive barrier around the hastily erected Roman fort to prevent any creature from reaching the Roman Medical tents. The first had been mobilised to fend off a 400 strong group oc monsters when an Imperial gold shipment was ambushed. Our group was to reinforce the first until another cohort could arrive. At least that's what we were told.

The battle weary first cohort was confused at the odd gathering of demigods before them. Fortunately their new leadership was more inclined to hear Percy's 30 second explanation of our mission.

"We're here to help you fight until another cohort arrives. Solace is the best field medic we can provide. Take him to the wounded and do everything he says. The rest of us to the Walls!"

A horn blared as we reached the walls. The three of us split up to help different sections. was sent to the walls, Reyna was in the northwest tower with a scorpion ballista crew, while Percy as usual walked out the front gate. His reasoning was that he 'wanted to test the armour properly'. Fucking moron. A cute moron though.

'No Nico. He is not into guys and you have a boyfriend. A loving, caring, adorable boyfriend.' I mentally scolded myself.

The horn was to signify the monster presence approaching. A menacing mix of monsters appeared on the hill behind us.

The Romans had placed a majority of the ambush traps on the eastern side as that was where the first wave came from. Monsters never had any decent tactics. Just murder and pillage. Someone has to have some degree of power to be controlling them.

The solid mass of approximately 600 stopped dead in its tracks. Waiting for something. The Romans were getting increasingly agitated. A second horn sounded.

"Another group? Reports said at least 400. approx. 600 already showed. How long 'till reinforcements arrive?" The Centurions were Iris messaging the camps.

"Dakota, hurry your fat ass up and send your Cohort down here. NOW!!" Shouted Lilith, one of the two Centurions.

"Calm down lilith.!" I shouted to her.

"We will _not_ survive this..."

I was shaking my head as I turned my attention back to the horizon the second group peaked the hill in front of the fort. My powers telling me there was now at least a 800 strong force surrounding the little fort.

A third horn sounded and the groups marched forward.

From estimates alone we were hopelessly outnumbered and outgunned.

The fort was like a bleeding Tuna in a tank of starving sharks.

The assault had begun.

 _/linebreak/_

 **\--Jynx--**

I dont know about you but getting a kiss on the forehead was not what I was expecting from my patron.

I pulled out my ancient MP3 and put my headphones on. No helmet. Oh well. " _That's why we have a hood_." Candle said.

I cranked up the volume as Burn the house down by AJR began to play.

I silently unsheathed my Ebony Knife and sliced through a Telkhine's midriff. Then a Hellhound, then an Empousai. A lot of things. An untraceable shadow, I weaved my way through the heaving group, who must have thought I was a shade from the whispy aura my , until I reached three Cyclops attempting to get close to the walls. A skilled a swordsman cut them down in mere seconds.

 _"Perssuess Isss here! Outside the wallsss!! The Mistress wanted hisss head! Kill him Like he did to mother!"_ A group of Dracnae hissed loudly.

"Yeah. Your point dragon ladies? You all know thats not going to happen."

 _"You insssolent godsspawn!!"_ The first Dracnae spat at Percy." _You will Die today!"_

The group lunged at Percy.

It was at this moment I realised my music had cut off. I took my eyes off of the fighting Persues and beagan looking down at the device in my hands.

"Mierde. Come onnn! Peice of crap." The system tried to reboot itself.

I looked up to see a group of astonished creatures staring at me.

"I'll get back to you guys in a sec. 'Lemme sort this out." I waved them off as I reloaded my MP3. "Fucking thing...There we go."

 _"Demigod? But you smell of Drakon. How di.."_ The creature was silenced by an arrow to the forehead. I didn't even get to see what the thing was.

"Thanks, unknown archer. Now then...Where were we?" I grinned at the enemies while backing up towards Percy.

"Hey Nico? Your skelly boys arrived yet?" He looked puzzled at my wording. "Minions of darkness? Those dead soldiers? You know."

"Oh sh.." He dodged an arrow. The owner hissed in anger.

" _Let's just crush this fort!!"_ Bellowed a very muscular Cyclops.

"You!! Do you lift? You look insane!" Yelled a cocky Roman.

 _"Ignore their chatter. ATTACK THEM!!"_ He screamed again.

"Nico?"

"Working on it!" He responded. "Spirits of the fallen, forgotten and discarded! Your Prince calls on you. Defend this keep at all costs. WAKE!!"

"You took too fucking long!!" Screeched a female centurion. A pilum hit her square between her eyes.

" _Headshot!!"_ Candle shouted _. "That was that odd chick, Lillian I think it was. Never liked her anyways."_

The ground began to shake. The monstrous charge faltered for a moment.

The shaking stopped and before another step the entire front line of charging creatures collapsed into a fiery crevace, startling the others.

"Thank you Nico." I said, putting on a very convincing 5 year old voice.

Skeletal hands began to claw their way from said crevace. The minions of Hades looked damn hideous. Pretty sure I saw a S.A.S uniform amidst the Greek and Roman armour.

I stood there, fiddling with my MP3 until some odd battle hypm started to play. I shrugged and pocketed my device.

As the undead army surged forwards Percy punched my arm. "Dude!! Just go kill the monsters!"

"Ok... Milady." I replied snarkily.

I gripped the walkie-talkie attached to my belt. "Leo. Wheels up in three. Over."

Static blared back as Leo fumbled with the device. " _Roger. The... Red squirrels? Will be there in 20. Over."_

"Time to shine!" I shouted, drawing my 'borrowed' Wakasashi and ran into the mess of creatures.

" _Tut tut tut. Really. Not using your powers over fire."_

"Oi, you dick. I was gonna reveal that later."

A Telkhine with a cherry red collar charged me and I sighed. This little guy had a cool lunchbox last time we met.

I felt really bad as I slashed through his neck.

"I liked that guy." My left arm ignited without a warning causing several opponents to stumble backwards.

A Dracnae found a flaming fist stuck in her head as she charged me. " _Eat that snake bitch!!"_ Candle yelled again.

"Hey!!Jackass!" The cyclops jacked up on 'roids stared at me with anger showing in his single brown eye. "Yeah you, one eyed freak of a child." I shouted as my jacket crumbled into ashes. "I don't care for who the fuck you are but you will die today because I am soooo bored. And confused, pissed, broken hearted ect."

"Boy yo..." He bagan to shout.

"Boi!! I can beat you one armed. Mainly because my left one looks broken but still..." I trailed off.

It charged me, knocking down and crushing several lesser monsters and a handful of skeletal minions. "You will pay for your insolence. Child of... Artemis?" I guess since my Drakon leather was gone my real scent was revealed. The big guy trembled.

"Oh yeah. I remember you. You kidnapped Thalia once. Her memory was wiped because of the nasty shit you did so she forgot about me helping the hunters that year. Your an asshole...One eyed BabyBob!!"

( **Joebob and Babycakes kid** )

Damn he was fast. A large shadow loomed over the battleground.

"THE ARGO 2 IS BAAACCKK BITCHES!!!" Leo screamed from his jungle gym of a helm.

The Greek fire ballistae began to fire upon the crowds of monsters.

As Leo and a few others unleashed chaos upon the fields from above, I kicked BabyBob's shin and drove my borrowed sword through his kneecap.

He swatted me away. I hit the ground hard. 4 seconds of airtime will crack ribs and crack they did.

Groaning from pain I look back to the shredded form of BabyBob kick an armour clad demigod and grab the limp body.

My pain ceased and the fire on my arm subsided. The fire sapping Candle took over my body.

" _Mmmh A real fight!! Wait. REYNA!!"_ He screamed as I began to sneeze. Damned wheat monsters.

BB grabbed the unconcious Reyna's torso in one hand and grabbed her right arm. The sadistic abomination began to pull.

With a sickening crack and the tearing of flesh, her arm was disjointed from her torso. Her body and severed arm was then flung aside like an empty candy wrapper.

" _reyna?"_ Candle whispered. My alter ego really fell in love with someone? I could feel our strenghts merging and the tears forming in our eyes as the temperature dropped.

A mighty trumpet sounded as a fully grown Pachyderm plowed into the rear of the forces followed by the 5th Cohort.

" _BB. I will FUCKING END YOUR GODSFUCKINGDAMNED MISERABLE EXISTENCE!!"_ We shouted in unison.

We sprinted at the trembling beast. We pulled our blade from his knee and hacked and slashed and stabbed until a dying beast lay before us. My headset broken a long time ago. Candle relinquished control back to me.

"I will find your parents, your siblings and your children and when I do _nothing_ will stop me from torturing them until they break. I will kill them and then hunt them as and when they reform. You will not return from the Pit. It owes me a favour. It will torture you for eternity. Now... DIEDIEDIEDIE!!!" I repeatedly plunged my shattered sword into his head.

Will tackled me to the floor. "Snap out of it. Reyna is dying. She wants to see you."

"ok" I whispered.

We walked into the Roman fort through a large hole that apparently was created by Percy.

I rushed into the Infirmary.

Surely, just as Will said. Reyna was laying there. Dying from a wound I could have prevented.

It was worse than I thought. Her arm was gone. Parts of her ribcage aswell. Her intestines hung from a hole in her abdomen.

"Will." I turned to the blonde medic. "You did everything possible?" He nodded.

I turn back to my dying ex. "Hey Chica. I.. I.. I still love you." Tears streaming from my eyes.

"Hey, Jynx. Do* **cough** *don't blame yourself. I will*cough*always*cough* Love yo..." Her face dropped, eyes dulled. Her chest ceased to rise. Blood poured from her mouth.

The one I failed. Another girl I loved had died. Died from me not being strong enough.

Reyna, The most talented and stunning daughter of Bellona, had drawn her last breath.


	18. Chapter 18 - sowing the seeds

_C hapter 18 -- Sowing the Seeds for domination_

\--Percy--

Will had ordered the wounded aboard the Argo ll and carried the few deceased demigods to a spare room.

I was currently stood in the room talking to Dakota. "One of the seven shrouded figures belong to a young conscript Percy. He was claimed three days ago by Hecate. Poor kid never stood a chance.

"Jacob was only 13." A voice sounded from the doorway. "Kid had his whole life ahead of him."

I turned to see Jynx leaning against the door frame.

"His father lives in West Virgina. Now I have to go inform him and his siblings of Jacob's passing." He sighed, his tense figure relaxing for a second. "Percy...I...I need you to get Thalia for me when we get back to B9."

My mind wandered to a tiny rendition of Country roads.

He left the room without another word, clearly distraught.

"Don't look at me mate. He is creepy and mysterious as fuck." Dakota shuddered while taking another hit from his flask of diabetes infused kool-aid.

I sighed and walked out of the room, pausing only once to glance at the bloodied silk of Reyna's shroud.

"Goodbye Rey" I whispered.

 _/linebreak/_

 _\--Jynx--_

 _\--Three days later--_

For some reason Candle has not said a word to me at all. Not since...

As I walked up the driveway towards a homely looking ranch house I say a couple of kids having a makeshift bible session on the rear patio.

 _Cute_. I thought to myself.

I knocked on the family's front door.

A young girl about 12-ish answered.

"Hi there mister. Are you here to talk to daddy?" She asked inquisitively.

"Yes young one. Please can you fetch him for me." I responded in a monotone voice.

"Uhhhh... Sure. DADDY!!! SOMEONE WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!!!" She screamed into the house.

"Hold on Faith." A shout was heard deep within the old house.

Suddenly a head poked past the door and into the West Virginian sun.

"Hi there sir. I'm Grayham. Who might you be?" A middle aged male asked.

"I'm a friend of Jacob. I bring... news concerning him." I said. "Can we talk inside?"

Grayham opened the door further and gestured towards a side room. "My study." He said.

I sat in a comfortable armchair and he sat behind his desk.

"Sorry if I seemed rude sir. My name is Jynx and I'm am ascossiate of the New Rome Preatorship. I hate to be the bearer of bad news but..." I pull out a set of steel dogtags from my pocket and place them on the table on top of a purple silk sash embroidered with Jacob's full name.

"Jacob was killed in the line of duty. He fought to help save an entire cohorts sir. Your son layed down his life for his comrades. Your family have been invited to his cremation ceremony in California. All expenses paid for."

"Here is your flight tickets and timetable alongside instructions on how to find New Rome... I know this doesn't help but. I'm sorry for your loss, He was a wonderful child." I handed him an envelope and stood to walk out.

Grayham stayed silent the entire time. I left his study and walked out the front door. As I walked back down the gravel drive I waved to the kids at the rear of the house. A few of them ran over to me.

"Hi there mister. Faith said you have a gun. Is that true?"

I chuckled. "No kids. Whats your name little one?"

"Joseph. Thats John and Faith is over there. Jerome is the black one over next to the tree with the Nerf shotgun and the blonde kid over with Faith is Kyle. My brother who is in California is called Jacob. He joined the New Rome people thing." He puffed out his chest.

"You guys are cute. Are you religious?"

"Yes mister. I hold bible studies with my friends!" He said.

"Well. I will let you go back to bible studies then. Have a good day mate."

"You too mister." He ran of back to his little podium.

" _Exodus... Uhhh... something... latin... words... GOD... Uhhhhh._ I can't read this yet!"

I laughed. A genuine laugh. These kids were too cute for their own good.

 _They will take over this county when Joseph reaches 36 and nuclear detonations will occur within another 3 years of his take over. Fate can be delayed but not stopped._

 _Now go back to New Rome. I want to see Reyna one last time._

I walked out of the drive and glanced at the mailbox. The family's name was printed in white on the side...

 _Seed_

 _/linebreak/_

 _ **A/N** Sorry for the late chapter. Issues surfaced and other stuff happened. Hope your enjoying and thank you all for the pointers and critiscism._

 _-A walking meme_


	19. Chapter 19-- A conversation of sorts

_**A/N-** _Only speech in this half chapter. Enjoy.

Key-- **Thalia** :Jynx: *actions*

 _/linebreak/_

 **Jynx, you look like hammered shit. What happened?**

sighs* The monsters are pissed that the camps killed Gaia and they attempted to ambush the First and a supply train. The rest I cant be assed to tell you.

 **Wait. Attempted?**

Yeah. Your dick of a father decided to send Me, Percy, Nico, Will and... Rey to help stop it. Leo was CAS.

 **I don't see how that makes him a dick** **and what is CAS?**

CAS is Close Air Support.

 **What makes him such a dick then?**

He has never liked me. Or Perce for that matter. Zeus can't kill me or Percy and thus is reduced to psychological torture. Breaking me and seaweed brain by killing loved ones. He new it was a dangerous place for a pregnant woman, yet he sent her anyway. Now my unborn child is dead and the woman we loved is dead.

 **We? Who is we? Wait... Reyna. Was. Pregnant?**

Me and Candle and yes she was.

 **You got Rey pregnant?**

Doesn't matter anymore. They are both gone.

 **It does matter Jynx! Who knew?**

Apollo, Zeus, Arty and Hazel.

 **Hazel?** **I mean I understand the gods but why Hazel?**

She noticed Reyna's morning sickness and constant headaches.

 **Do you have any evidence that my father indirectly killed Rey?**

Apart from a hazy recorded Iris message and a gut feeling. No.

 **Shit. We need t...** *cut off by Jynx*

IT DOES'NT MATTER ANYMORE! MY CHILD IS DEAD, THALIA!! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL AND STOP!! *collapses in tears* Mother? Please... I need help? Apollo? Anyone?

 ***walks away in shock and on the verge of tears***

 _/linebreak/_

 _ **A/N--** A new twist. Next chapter out soon. I promise._ _Thank you to all those who leave constructive critisism it does help me to improve._ \--A tired boi


	20. Chapter 20- I double dare you

_**A/N-** Never thought this would take off as well as it did. Hope you like this next chapter._

 _Chapter 20- I double dare you_

 _/linebreak/_

\--Percy--

 _Several hours after landing_

I still can't get Artemis out of my head. Hana's advances are a bit concerning but... She is cute.

Im sat next to the hearth in camp half blood so by extension I'm actually sitting with Hestia.

"I am so confused right now." I confess to myself.

"Relaxation will help you with that."

I whipped around to see Hestia stood behind me in a red sweater, expensive denim shorts and Converses. Odd attire considering it's mid-winter and snowing.

She sat next to me on a snow covered log which steamed in protest.

"Percy. You're conflicted. Just relax and take life slow for a while. If your bored go find Leo, he will have something for you to do."

"Uhh. Sure. Thank you?" I half mumbled as I stood up.

"Percy, when Jynx returns talk to him. He's attending Jacob's wake in New Rome. Now go relax." Hestia said as she turned back to the flames.

I wandered away from the hearth and towards the woods with no clear intentions.

After 10 minutes of blindly stumbling through the dense woodland, I found Bunker 9.

Although... the door was ajar. Leo was always extremely cautious when it came to the bunker.

"Leo?" I called out into the pitch black interior. "You here mate?"

Nothing but crickets.

I walked into the darkness, Riptide drawn. The faint glow of the bronze blade illuminated the area around me.

Nothing seemed to be missing. All the blueprints still lined the wall, Buford was charging on the wall to my left and Festus was fast asleep on his charging pad. His snores sounded like creaking springs. Wait... do mechanical dragons snore?

I sneaked towards Happy the dragon. I leant closer to his dagger-like teeth.

No noise. The squeaking was coming from elsewhere.

A single light beckoned from a slightly ajar door behind Festus' charging pad.

I started to hear low moans and more squeaking.

Creeping towards the door voices began to come into focus.

"Ah shit... Babe!!" Leo called out. His voice echoing in the vast darkness.

I pushed the light, wooden door open further.

I had to stop myself from laughing at the sight before me. Leo was getting head from a figure under his desk.

I crept closer to the pair after sheathing Riptide. At least there was nothing to slip on.

"LEO!!!!!!" I shouted in his ear causing him to stand upright faster than I could register.

He hastily buckled up his grease stained jeans while the female stayed under the desk.

"Percy... Uhhh. I was just.." Leo was spluttering to find an excuse.

"So. Who is the lucky person under your desk?" I asked in a mocking tone.

"Uhhhh..." He had a large blush forming.

I knelt down and peered under the desk.

"Rachel?"

The oracle just squeaked and covered her face.

"Percy. This is not what it looks like."

I chuckled. "Really. Well it sure looks like you and miss Dare here were about to..." I trailed off after movement in the darkness caught my eye.

I noticed that Leo had two versions of his favourite mug. One with a post-it note taped on it and one without.

"Leo... When did you get two dragon mugs?" I asked him while uncapping my sword.

"Wait? Two?" He asked.

Leo reached to grab the mug without the bright yellow note.

He shook it around and tipped it upside down. "This is seriously weird."

"Leo this is starting to feel like im in PREY. Please put the mug down." Rachel asked with terror clouding her eyes.

Without warning the mug sprouted four oily appendages and wrapped them around Leo's arm.

On instinct I swung at the body of the creature, cleaving straight through and embedding the blade in the concrete floor.

The creature curled up and melted into a black, gooey puddle.

"Well I'm not in the mood for sex anymore." Huffed Rachel.

"Should we tell Chiron?" I asked her.

"Yeah. But first help me get this heavy ass Latino back to my cave."

Leo was passed out on the floor. Luckily I only grazed his arm.

"I'm soooo gonna put this in my diary." She said.

"Put what. That you gave Leo head then got scared by one of your best friends and attacked by a mug-squid?" I retorted.

"Yeah, actually."

 _/linebreak/_

 _\--Angela--_

I stood in the Aphrodite cabin. Lacy wanted to measure my body for a dress she thinks would be 'Perfect' for me to wear to some kind of birthday party in New Rome. Never been there in all the years I travelled with Hana, Jynx and... another female?

I don't get out much.

"Lacy? I don't feel comfortable in something like this. It's... too revealing." I stuttered.

"Nonsense. Now hold still while I stitch up the tear you made."

 _/linebreak/_

 _A few minutes later_

A knock at the door sent Lacy into a state of panic.

"Shit. Shit. Angela, hide." She said as she was whipping around the room attempting to clean her mess.

I turned and slipped into the closet behind me just as the door burst open.

"Hey Lace! You seen Angela? The blond chick?" Shouted an unknown voice. _"How does she know my name?" I_ I whisperd to myself.

"No, but she might be with Katie. Ill help you look." Lacy told whoever it was at the door.

A few minutes passed and Lacy was still occupied by the other girl.

I wandered round the boutique-esque dressing room. Seriously, who needs seven walk-in closets?

Eventually afted poking around in all the rooms I found what I prsumed to be Lacy's room. Giant pink hearts surrounded a glitter-bombed 'L' which covered the pale cream door.

I walked through the unlocked door and into the small room.

"Wow. Aphy' must have toyed with some serious displacement magic."

The floorspace was consumed by a single bed, a pearl white dresser, a mini fridge and a small trashcan. Nothing more, nothing less.

Being the curious kid I was, I began to snoop around her room. Nothing was out of the ordinary. Exept for the used condom on her unmade bed.

"Gods... That is vile." I retched

I began to search her dresser drawers.

The four drawers were identical in size and colour. The first held nothing but dust.

The second held a notepad, a few pencils and an eraser. "Pretty lame stuff." The third however was locked. "Wierd. Now where did I put my... Shit. I left my hairpin in my bag."

The fourth and final drawer was unlocked. I gently pulled the white wood towards me. The space was virtually empty. All that was in the thing was a book labeled... Dagbog? "A Diary huh. Is Lacy Danish though?"

I picked up the small book and flipped to a random page.

 _Friday 24th Oct_

 _Thalia keeps asking me on how to approach a girl. Like, seriously! Thalia!_

 _Anyway. I told her what I tell everybody._

 _'Be confident. Be casual. Be yourself.'_

 _She also refused to tell me who the lucky female is. Probably that Angela chick. She is hot but her brother... Soooooo sexy. Too bad he has a girl 'coz I'd be up in that like Apollo at a strip club. Maybe I'll go for Percy instead._

I stared at the paper for a full minute trying to grasp what aI had just read. Only one thing came into my jumbled mind.

"DAFUQ LACY!!" I shouted.

A sudden gasp caught my attention. Thalia was stood at the door, covering her crotch and her mouth. Lacy stood behind her. Lacy looked at me. Then Thals.

"Shit. I did not want you to find that."

 _/linebreak/_

 _Percy-_

"Soooo then... Arty? Someone told me something the other day. I just need to verify the validity of the remark." I pulled out the biggest words in my vocabulary.

" _Cyka._ Uhhhh..." The goddess sat next to me began to blush.

After Rachel and I told Chiron about the possible Shadow jumper, I had been told to 'Go and relax' So I went to find Thalia so I could have a talk and catch up.

Instead I found the moon herself, Artemis. She offered to talk with me about anything that's troubling me.

We walked to Zeus' fist and sat next to the creek.

"Silver?" I asked.

"Sorry. Uhhhh. What did this mysterious source tell you?" She nervously responded.

"Only that a certain maiden is in love with me."

"Uhhhh... _yes... they are correct."_ She squeaked out.

"Silver? Can I steal something from you?" I asked her.

"Maybe. Depends on what it is." She replied in a sultry manner.

Finally!! She finally picked up my body language.

I lent in so our lips were inches apart. " _A kiss."_ I whispered before gently placing my lips against hers. Pure electricity flowed through me from that mild contact.

Arty must've felt it to because she deepened the already passionate kiss. I pulled her into my lap and she wrapped her slender legs around my waist.

I began to push my hand up the back of her shirt as she rubbed my chest.

Suddenly a camoflaged figure crashed through the undergrowth with a camera.

"I knew it!!! I have it all on camera!!! Dad is going to be furious when he sees this lil' sis." The now revealed Apollo shouted.

He had a old marine combat uniform on and was covered in leaves and twigs. Green facepaint was also present.

"You're in sooooo much shit now!!" He proclaimed before hiding behind a tree and flashing away.

I re-opened my eyes to see the most stunning woman I know in tears. "...ow father is going to smite you and I wont get any time with you. Or tell you that I love you." I looked up at a pair of gorgeous silver eyes heavily laden with tears.

"Hey. Artemis." I whispered to get her attention. "I love you."

I pulled her back in for another kiss. This time she forced me onto my back. "Not here. Not now." I firmly said to her after pulling away again.

"Ok. Percy. I... I love you too."

We kissed once again as the sun began to set upon the horizon.

 _/linebreak/_

 **A/N:** _Are you happy now. Here is a minor sprinkle of Pertemis. Now The next chapter is a litteraly going to be a few hundred words so it should'nt take long._

 _- **Peace out**_


	21. Chapter 21- Plans

_Chapter 21--_ _Plans_

 _\--Chaos--_

"Whelp. I did not think Pertemis would actually work... ahhhh. Who am I kidding. This has happened in every single reality I have created. Those two kiss, fuck then marry. In that order. But Zoë. She doesn't want Percy in this reality. Only that Jynx kid. I'll pay him a visit."

"Uhhhh. Chaos? Why are you telling me all of this and why am I tied to a FUCKING BRONZE ROCKET!!!" Shouted a pissed off Erebus.

"My own amusement and my own amusement... Your going on a trip. Don't worry. You should be able to teleport back once the enchanted rope breaks. By the way. You're going to mars. BYE!!!"

I smashed a very big, red button on the console before me and the high powered missile blasted clear of the launch tube and engaged its primary thrust mechanism.

"Holy me I love being a dick." I chuckled as I walked through a portal.

'Now who should I fuck over now?" I mumbled as I stood before the Bethesda HQ.


	22. Chapter 22- A haunted box?

_Chapter 22--_ A haunted box?

\-- _Jynx--_

"All I can say is treat her like she deserves the world. Talk to her about her problems if she has any. Put her before anything else. Put her plesure before your own. Be romantic and kind and just act like yourself. Cherish every minute you spend together because the fates are extremely cruel to us humans."

Leo just looked at his feet. "Thanks man. I just. What if I mess up, you know?" Hs sighed.

"Leo. You will do fine. If Rachel likes you then she likes you. As far as I know she had a crush on only one other guy, you can guess who. She is hard to impress so you must've done something right." I told him with a smile.

"Y-your probably right. By the way. Where is Nico? I haven't seen him for a few days now. Or Will for that matter?"

"No, but it is odd, they both usually stay within the camp. Maybe they're in the forest?" I responded. Leo's question puzzled me. Seeing as both boys are underage, they couldn't have gone far. "I'll go find the two lovebirds and as for you..." I flicked Leo's nose. ".. You can go find your girl and do whatever two horny teenagers do." I said with a wink that made him blush.

With our little session over, I pushed Leo out of Cabin 6 and locked the door behind him.

I sighed and placed my head against the door. "I should get paid for the advice I give."

I pulled my head away from the door and walked back into my 'seperate ' dorm.

"I swear these cabins are larger inside. Just like the fucking Tardis, 'aint that right Zie?" I asked the darkness. "Zie? You in 'ere mate?" Panic creeping into my voice.

A sharp hiss sounded from the pitch black room and my heart re-inflated. "Zie! You asshole! Get off my mini fridge!" I shouted at my companion. You see, Zie is a 2ft, black and violet, Reticulated Gila monster. A mildly venemous lizard. Cute though.

 _Shut up dude. Your lizard can't open the door. Yet._

"Can it nerd!" I told Candle.

 _I still don't like that thing!_

"And I don't like your fucking attitude towards my loyal pet. Or your stupid ass name for that matter!"

 _No need to be a dick about it..._

I shook my head and turned back to Løjtnant.

"I need to go and find my gay uncle and his boyfriend now. Will you be fine here eating random mice?" I asked the scaly creature. He flicked his tongue and hissed at me. "I'll take that as a yes."

I walked over to the giant mirror and turned my back to it. "As the great Arnold once said, I'll be back" With that said I shut my eyes and fell backwards into the cold embrace of the reflective surface.

 _\--linebreak--_

\-- _Will--_

"Chiron seems to be more wary than usual. Ever since the attack in bunker 9 he has external items examined before they actually enter camp. If they can breach the magic boundaries, then not much can stop them." My boyfriend said.

We were at a 'local' Walmart shopping for clothes and other, personal Items.

"Hi there sir. Do you happen to know where I can find a box of condoms?" Leave it to Nico to make things awkward.

"Next to the shaving items and crap. A bit young for that stuff though? How old are you kid?" The employee inquired.

"Oh... Roughly 70." Nico replied nonchalantly. "C'mon Will. Let's go make the cashier nervous next."

He is adorable when his childish side emerges from it's shell.

As we rounded the corner into the isle, I heard a thud as a box of non-brand razors hit the floor ahead of us. It had fallen from a low shelf and was currently in the centre of the isle.

 _Okaayyy? I'll just pick it up and put it back._ I thought. _Maybe it fell because it was stacked wrong._

All logical thoughts went out the window when the box knocked itself over and began to slide towards us.

The cardboard packaging gliding smoothly over the laminate floor emmited a faint screeching noise.

"Nico?"

"I see it."

The box stopped moving. Apparently reacting appropriately to being spotted.

"Just stab the flipping thing!"

"I left my sword at camp."

"Fuck!"

"Language!!"

"Get the fuck out the way Solace!" Yelled a guy in a red and black coat as he barreled past us. He pulled a bag from his pocket and scooped up the box, placing it in the bag and putting that back in his pocket.

"You 'aint getting no-one today ya' bastard!!" The strange guy said to the bag. Must've been the bag as there was only us in the isle.

He turned to face us and I gasped in shock. "Nico? He has no face..."

" I can see that Will."

The...guy? Yeah, guy, was suddenly thrown on the floor by an unknown source. He groaned as he attempted to pick himself up.

"Bastard. Not playing nice, I see." He said.

I heard a rustle and a click behind us.

I turned to face the newcomer. It was Jynx, with a new hairstyle? _I'll ask later._

"Your work is done here." He said as he stared into the blank face.

"Okay. Okay. I get it. Back to the lonely den I gooAHHH!!" The guy was thrown to the floor again. He stood back up but was thrown through the shelf on his left, breaking the unit and spewing boxes all over the isle.

"I suggest you two need to get your sorry asses back to camp because if you don't, the Harpies will be the least of your problems." Jynx growled.

I heard Nico gulp in terror. "Okay." Who knew a 100 year old man could be so intimidating?

"I'M OKAY!!" Shouted the figure from the next isle.

"Fuc...Just deal with the creature!" The hunter shouted back, obviously pissed.

" _Nico...Let's just go."_ I whispered to my boyfriend.

" _Ready for shadow travel?"_ He asked.

" _Not really, but go ahead. Just don't stress yourself."_ Nico nodded. He had all the confirmation he needed. We linked arms and simultaniously melted into the shadow of the metal shelfing.

The cold, bitter rush of air stung my exposed hands and face. Gods I hate shadow travel.

We emerged in Nico's cabin back at camp. I instantly grab him by the lapels and pull him in for a kiss that he gladly relinquished to.

 _Father? If your listening? Please let me make this man into **my** man._ _\--Aether--_

Apollo begins to cry in his palace.

"I..I'm sorry Will. Please forgive me.

 _/linebreak/_

 **A/N** : Sorry this took so long. Shoutout to my man ThatBoredGamer, Happy birthday dude. Hope you enjoy this late-ish chapter.

Peace out

Btw Aether will be my no PoV from now on. Mainly because it sounds better than _No ones PoV_.

\--A Mentally spasticated whale

Posted at 23:20 GMT


	23. Chapter 23 -- Static dreams

_Chapter 23_ \-- Static dreams

\--Jynx--

48 hours after a box attacked Walmart.

The camp, for some reason, had a massive party. The visiting hunters clearly did not like the rowdy kids or their methods but were told by Mother to stay put for another few days so they pissed off into the woodland for the night.

Nectar, ambrosia, other party shit and a few kegs of beer smuggled in, courtesy of the children of Hermes and Nico.

The campers were enjoying the party for the most part. The Hypnos cabin and Chiron didn't interfere for obvious reasons.

I was sitting with Zöe on top of cabin six alongside a couple of beer crates.

"So, Zöe, may I ask why you dyed your hair?

"Thalia did it, not me." She bluntly stated.

"Hair dye prank?"

Zöe just nodded in affirmation.

"It looks good on you." I commented "Wanna get smashed?" I held up the crate of alcohol for her to see.

"I might have one or two." Zöe reaponded with a grin.

 _"I think she wants more than just a few beers. Get the girl a good dickin' while your at it." Candle said._

 _/linebreak/_

Sadistic decoration...

Percy and I had walked through the door and into a quaint Russian bar that our target supposedly frequented.

 _'oooh that looks fun' -_ I heard the dream version of Candle say.

Blood. A lot of blood.

Approximately 7 burly men were strewn across the room in various mangled states. The first two were clearly gutted by something jagged and un-even, probably glass.

The third was torn apart, limb from limb. His parts littered the floors.

A fourth was impaled by a stool on the floor. Another two were beheaded in an unruly manner. The heads were torn from the body along with the spines. The lifeless faces frozen in shock and the heads discarded.

The final body was that of who I guessed to be the bartender.

This Russian behemoth that partly resembled a grizzly bear was pinned to the wall by his jugular with his own femur.

' _This work is so familiar' I quietly_ _spoke to myself._

"Thank gods the girls are not seeing this." I said to my counterpart.

Percy nearly threw up in his mask, I could hear his retching through the comms system.

 _*static*_

 _"Fucking Wifi here is horrible"_

 _'Am I outside of wifi range or something?' i thought. The static was odd._

Without warning the wall before me detonated into a thousand deadly shards and launched me backwards a good 5 meters.

 _'My designs did not accout for the sheer amounf of force involved of a detonation when at ground 0. Maybe I should get obsidian plating. I thought to myself._

 _*Even more static*_

 _Cut it with this crap._

The northern wall was all but vaporised and the remaining walls had been severely damaged in the blast.

 _*static*_

 _"What kind of Sorcery is this!" I quoted._

"Nyahhh!... Well I'm fucked!"

A long shard of metal was embeded into my shoulder, causing horrific bleeding.

"Fuckfuckfuckeddyfuckfuckshitballsfuckerooney."

 _Fuck you Russia. I lost one of my knives in that place._

I heard the flames roaring and the pained cries of Reyna, as someone had clearly prevented her from entering the burning wreckage of the bar to try save me.

The unmistakeably shrill voice of Piper, heavily laden with charmspeak was prominent above the roar of the flames.

"REYNA! STOP THIS!!! PLEASE!!"

"NO! HE IS ... IN THERE!!"

"HE'S GONE!!! RUN BACK TO THE TRUCK AN...AY THERE!!!"

"BUT...

"NOW GODSDAMMINT!!!!"

I heard more creaking of burning wood and looked skywards.

"Ahh crap. Scheisse!" I groaned as a large support beam fell free of the rafters above, directly onto my already broken left arm, pulping the already disfigured appendage.

I screamed. _Ow. I forgot that happened_.

Peice by piece the burnt ceiling fell down onto my still frame. Close to passing out from the pain I was experiencing.

"I'm sorry Reyna." I mumbled through gritted teeth.

 _My vision faded once again as the dream faded to static._

 _/linebreak/_

\--Percy--

"I tried to help him Reyna. You have to believe me. Something grabbed me and threw me away." I tried to argue with the extremely emotional Praetor.

"Shutupshutupshutup." She sobbed.

"Reyna... I know you don't want to hear this but... *sigh* I agree with Piper and Hazel, no one could have survived that. Fuck, evenI couldn't have survived that. He's gone."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!! ALL OF YOU!!! YOU DON'T KNOW HIM!!!! HE WIL..*cough* WILL SURVIVE THIS!!! He needs to." She screamed at us with tears streaming down her face.

"...How about I find Nico and he can settle this?" Said Piper, who had remained silent since we got in the car.

"Yeah... That... That sounds fair enough." Sighed Hazel.

I just sat with my head inbetween my knees and started to cry silently over the loss of yet another friend.

 _/linebreak/_

I jolted awake, dripping in sweat. I noticed a slight pressure on my left.

"Hang on, why did my dream shift to Percy's point?"

A groan shifted my attention. A pounding headache made me wince.

"How much did I drink last night?" I spoke softly to the darkness.

A figure sat up next to me in the bed.

Caramel skin glowing in the moonlight filtering through the window. Deep amethyst hair covering her face and neck.

"A fucking ton if i'm in bed with who I think I am."

The figure snuggle into my chest. "And who do you think I am then?" She asked while running her cool hands down my chest.

"The most stunning immortal to grace this earth, and my new lover. Zöe Nightshade, joint lieutenant of the hunt?" I guessed.

"Correct." She softly spoke. "Now we have about 10 minutes before Artemis gets back. Want to go for round 5?" She asked while slipping her hands down lower.

She reached under the covers and danced her cold fingertips over the length of my member, causing me to gasp.

"This is going to be a long 10 Minutes, isn't it?"

"uhhhuurrh" Zöe mumbled."

 _/linebreak"_

A/N--

\--peace out--


	24. Sorry

_Im gonna have to dissapoint you guys/girls/masochists/helicopters. This story is just chock full of plot holes and missing paragraphs due to this stupid fucking app. Im going to try and re-write the whole thing from scratch._ _Thank you all for reading and reviewing._ _Until next time,_ _\- A degenerate narwhal_


End file.
